Glitched Rebirth
by SageLeeKnight
Summary: Antreas Hildebrand finally escaped her supposed captives after 18 years of being broken down and burned by those of the same race as her by willingly jumping down into the infamous mountain towards what she hoped was freedom in the darkest way. Now in the Underground, will Antreas keep her sanity and find help? Or will it shatter and push her to an awful end like her ghosts intend?
1. Chapter 1

Her feet pound against the overgrown terrain of the woods around her. Her heart beats mighty in her chest as she hears the angery yells of the men not far behind her. She ducks and jumps over branches and rocks as she runs to the infamous montain know as . She hears the yells grow louder and closer as she sprints up the base of the moutain. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LITTLE RUNAWAY!" she heard one the men chasing her scream as he fires a gun at her. Luckly hitting the tree next to her.

She soon starts to climb when she reaches what she thinks is the side or face of the mountain, scared to look back down to see if the men where chasing her up. Her hands and scarpe against the sharp rocks as she makes her way up, nearly falling a few times due to loose rocks falling under her feet. "YOU WELL NOT GET AWAY FROM US YOU LITTLE WHORE! JUST STOP NOW AND WE'LL GO EASY ON YA!" another one of the men yelled to her as the others laugh knowing it was lie, she knew that as well. If they caught her now, they well most surely kill her with a slit of her throut. She climbs quicker up the moutain with the confiremed information of the men following her up.

She knew of the legends of monsters within the moutain which was the reason of people not coming here. She hoped that the legend would stop the men but they were more determined to capture her. She at the moment would wather take her chances with the monsters in the moutain then the monsters chasing her. She feels the hot, freashly fired bullet graze her leg causing her to pick up the pace towards the top. She reaches the ledge of an old trail about midway or so up the moutain. she climbs onto the trail then soon runs up it as fast as she could on her hurt leg while the men behind her follow after. They fire more bullets at her as the chase continues.

A few graze her arms and sides, and shoulder but mostly hitting the rocks next to her causing little sparks to fly and bullets to reckacht, nearly hitting her as well. Her breath turns deep as she runs and runs up the moutian. Soon reaching a giant hole, she stops short of the edge that lead to the darkness. She turns to face the now smiling men that chased her all the way up here. "No where to go girly. Now just come with us and we well be sure to not hurt you...much" They all laughed as they slowly came closer. She looks between them and the hole behind her franticly before closing her eyes and jumping backwards down into the hole.

She hears the men yell and run towards her to catch her but they were too late, she was out of reach of them like she had always dreamed off. Even though now she well die but to her it was better then going back to that place with them. Those monsters in human flesh.

OC's POV

I lay there with my eyes close un-sure if I was dead or not only way to find out was to open them, so I did and was meet with light coming from the top of the hole, I didn't see any shadows of the men chasing me which meant they thought I have died in the fall. I slowly get up from the small grassy patch of ground. ' _Wait? Grassy_?' I look down and sure enough there was grass with small yellow buttercup flowers here and there blooming.

As I stood I felt the throbing pain in my leg where the bullet grazed me earlier telling me I was alive somehow. I look back up and determined that I must have fell at least maybe a 5 story tall building worth drop ' _that should have killed a person on impact to the ground yet here I am still alive and hurt.'_ I thought as I look around and all I saw was a white pathway leading into more darkness. I have to be honest I was scared but if I want to survive down here I have to keep moving.

So I walked down the pathway that lead me to a light up room with another grass patch and little flowers and oldly big one in the center of it. I walk over to it and suddenly a face grew on it surprising me. "Howdy. My name's Flowey. Flowey the flower. A great pleasure meeting you deary~." It said to me while winking, causing un-comfertable shivers to go up my spine. "Uh..yeah. Nice to meet you too..Flowey." I said to it as I back away slightly "Aww don't be like that sweety. I'm as friendly as friendly can get." Flowey said as he suddnely started to grow and streach towards me and vines started to appear.

"Now why not tell me your name cutie." he asked in a far to sugerly sweet voice. "A-antreas H-hildebrand." I said shakly nervours as to what this flower monster well do to me with the way he's talking to me. "Antreas Hildebrand~. That's a interesting name for a girl such as yourself~. Hmmm...you look like you could handle yourself. Tell me Antreas do you want to be my playmate for a little while?" he said as the vines he had start to wrap around my legs. I was starting to freak out. "H-hey! Let me go! I don't want to. Let me go!" I scream out as I struggled against the vines the wrapped around me and he leans in. I close my eyes, scared. Before I knew what was happing I felt the heat of fire coming towards us and hitting Flowery making him let go of me and him ducking into ground.

I turn to the person who saved me and saw a tall goat like woman wearing a small purple dress that stopped mid-thigh and a odd white symbol on her chest. "Are you alright sweetie? Did that mean old flower hurt you?" she asked while I was stuned for words. I was to busy reliving parts of my past to speak all I could do now was cry slightly. The goat woman looked at me saddly before coming over and picking me up into her arms. Which I had to admit felt nice and warm, safe. Enough to help keep the dark at bay. "Oh dear, you're hurt. Come. Let ol' Toriel treat you just nice." she said and I stiffen at how she said 'treat you just nice.' I was scared yet again as she carried me all through the ruins.

I didn't dare move until we got to where she was taking me, that way when she let go of me I could run. "Tell me baby-cakes what is your name~?" she asked suductively in my ear,leaving me more scared. "Antreas." I simply replied and she just hmm at my reply. We passed what Toriel said was a set of traps that if I continued on my own I would have to try to clear them. "Are you alright now kitten?" she asked as she rubbed my back slightly but I could tell, she felt the bumbs, and the trenches that craved my skin in a mangled mess that will never leave me. She didn't ask about them nor of the small ones across my face, which I was greatfull for but I still had to answer her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine now. May I walk on my own now please?" I asked her as she chuckles and lets me down. "Thank you." I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. "Your welcome my little butterscotch-cinnamon pie." She said as she trailed a finger slowly along the bottom of my jaw. I shivered again as I saw the lust in her eyes. I had to get away NOW! I took off running farther into the place we had been walking through, it was a little hard for me because of the bullet graze on my leg and the blood leaking from it, causing my leg to throb in pain but in a way...I was growning use to the pain delt to me as my life went by. I heard Toriel yell out to me as I ran, knowing that she must be chasing me.

"Oh don't run sweety. Don't play hard to get. I could show you a good time you'll never forget~." she said but I kept running away. I soon came across a tall black tree with no leafs and behind it a doorway to a house? I ran to the door and opened it then ran in. Unaware thats where Toriel wanted to take me to. I looked around franticly and turned to my left past a large tabel with four chairs, a big bookcase, a fireplace, and regular recliner like chair. I ran into the kitchen and duck behind the island, beathing heavily as my heart raced, and bad memeories played in my head from when I was young to now a day before I ran away.

"Oh little one. Come out and play~ Don't worry I'll take good care of you. I won't harm you unless you want me to~" I heard Toriel say as my breath hitched in my lungs. I look up to the stove and saw a frying pan. I quickly reach over and grab it, hoping to use it was a self-defense weapon. "My little butterscotch-cinnamon pie where are you love~? Don't hide from me. We'll have fun together~" I heard her say...right...outside...the kitchen. 'Oh crap.' was all I thought as she appeared around the island corner. "Found you~!" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

I look up at Toriel, frighten as she pins me against the island with her hands on either side of me. "I found you Antreas~." she said while smiling. "Now we can play together~." she said as I saw the lust in her eyes. I felt my throat close on itself from a tight clamp making it hard to breath as she leans in close to me.

As her face was mere inches from mine, I closed my eyes and wracked her over the head with the frying pan as hard as I could. As the pan made contact she let out a cry of pain and let go of me. I got up from the floor and ran out of the kitchen. I saw a staircase going down so I ran down it, towards a long purple corridor. "Oh Antreas~ That wasn't very nice to _hit_ and _run_ like that. Although if thats what gets you in the mood, I'll surly play along~." I heard Toriel say from behind me. I took off running faster like the road runner from loony toons away from this god aweful place. ' _I now question why I jumped down here willingly just to get away from Wyatt and his men_.' I thought to myself as I reached a doorway. "Oh don't leave me, my pet. I'll be oh so lonely without you here." I heard her say.

' _Lonely...I knew the feeling..all to well..sometimes I feel that I'll be forever be lonely_.' I thought as guilt and sadness filled my heart. I didn't want someone to feel lonely but I also didn't want to stick around to let bad things to happen to me yet again. So I ran to the door dispite my sad, guilt filled heart was calling out to me to stay. As I reached to door, about to open it, a fire ball blasts against it, blocking my way. I turn back to face Toriel who had another fire ball ready in her hand. "Caught you my little troublemaker~." She said as she comes closer to me. I fell to the ground, my back an inch or so from the flames. She towers over me and lifts me up by the front of my shirt. "You been a bad little girl. For that, you shall be punished." she said as my eyes widen in fear, my breath increase, I felt like I was having a sezier.

She throws me over her shoulder as she started to take me back to the stairs that may as well be the stairway to my impending fate. I struggled to get out of her grasp but her grip on me was too tight to break free from. "Why do you fight me so much Kitten? I'm not going to hurt you...much. Besides you look like you could handle yourself well~" she said. I struggled harder and I swung the frying pan again to the back of Toriel's head. She let go of me to clench her hurt head and I fell to the floor. I quickly got up and ran to the door, forgetting about the flames. I pushed the door open and felt ice, cold wind slap me across my face and the snow crunch under my feet, putting out any and all fire on me while I run farther away from Toriel.

I hear Toriel yell out to me as the door closes with a heavy thud on its own. I look back at the door, while my breath appears in white puffs of air in front of me. I fall to the snow covered ground letting the cold evelope me. I felt the cold sting against the bullet wounds I forgot I had. I look at the ones on my arms, sides and shoulder. They still bled out blood dispite the amont of time went by for them to stop. ' _I guess because no pressure was put on them or covered, they remained open during the whole ordeal with that lust crazed goat woman._ ' I thought to myself as I slowly got up and shivered violently while rubbing my arms for any source of warmth. I walked down the snow covered path and over a lone stick in the way which was a bit odd considering the path is basicly clear except for my footprints. I walked past said stick only to look back towards it after hearing a sharp snap from it when I was a few feet away from it.

I was starting to get scared again, ' _Did Wyatt and his goons follow me down here? No. Impossablie. They would have had to go through the traps and Toriel to get here. So was it another monster?_ ' I thought. I searched the denise forest around me for said monser or person but only see darkness. I get an eerie feeling along with another cold chill up my spine. I turn back around and head towards a bridge with a few small patches of ice on it and a far to big/wide gate like stratgure. I heard snow crunch from behind me causing me to turn an face the person with my stolen frying pan raised, ready strike anyone who would attack me. I stare in a bit of surprise to see a skeleton standing there before me.

"Easy there cutie. I'm just here to greet ya." He said while he winked at me. I shivered un-comferablely by that, but I took the time to look him over. The skeleton in front of me looked to be an inch or two taller then me and wore bright blue boots, black skinny pants, fingerless black gloves, a short black tank top with a blue heart that stopped just under his ribs, just above where his stomuch would be and a purple jacket with a blue fur like trim. The pin-sticks where his eyes would be were purple like his jacket. "Like what you see kid?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "W-who are you?" I asked him and he gave me what felt like a lazy smile since he seems to always be smiling. "The name is Sans. Now what about you girl? What's your name?" "My name is Antreas." "Well Antreas what is a cutie like you doing in a _cool_ place like this?" he asked while I glare at him slightly, not really in the mood for puns.

"I got chased out here by a sex crazed goat woman." I said and he laughs before calming down and sees I was serious. "Oh. You were serious. Well hey I can understand why you would be chased." He said while looking at me like a lion to a piece of fresh meat. "Well anyway I was stationed here by my brother to be on the look out for humans. And at the moment I want to be lazy so I don't want to catch you...at least not right now" he winked at me again, causing me to back away from him. "My brother, he reallys wants to catch a human so he can be a part of the royal harem, but he made the gate too big so you can pass on through." He said as I look to the gate then back him before slowly making my way to across with him behind me.

We soon reached a small empty stall that vendors use, along with a big snow pile off to one side. "Here comes my brother. Hide behind the snow pile." I quickly did as he said because I don't want to get captured after I only had any form or freedom after I got here. I shivered against the cold that was the area and from the snow pile. I peeked out from behind in time to see a tall skeleton appear. The skeleton was about a full another Sans size taller then Sans himself and me. He wore some sort of what I could have guess was maybe a spendex cat suit. The suit was pink and black with a touch of yellow.

The pink part was supposedly warped around his mid-section and stopped under his rips. He wore black pants and a black tube top? and a short jacket. He also wore bright yellow high boots and cress cross bellats. From here it looked like his pin-stick eye color was pink as well. "Brother, slacking off again. Probably with another passing fancy right? Sans we have to find a human and capture them so I can be a part of the great royal harem." I heard him say with a hopefull tone. "Easy bro. I wasn't slacking or with someone this time. I was busy _erecting_ a snow dick. See." I see him point to the snow pile I was behind as he brother grouns.

' _That losy good for nothing skeleton is selling me out!_ ' I thought angerly. "Pfft. That looks nothing of the sort brother. Here let me the great sexy Pupyrus show how to make a great snow penis." I see him start to stride over to my location as Sans looks to be trying to stop him but it was too late. "Oh! Who is this little creature?" Papyrus asked as he looks down at me. He found me and I was sure to be dead. "What an adorable creature you are." He said as I started to back away from him. I flinched when he grabbed me, raising me to eye level with him. "You're are human." He looks at me up and down. "Hmm...poor little one you're hurt. You MUST like it rough if you are banging up like this." He said as he pulled me in close into what I guessed was an embrace. While tensed up at the contact.

"I have to agree with you there bro. Take a look at her scars on her face. Must be into something real kinky to have them. Which would also probably explain the frying pan she has." Sans said as he cressed my arm, that I yanked away from him. "Let's have fun with her before we turn her in brother." Papyrus said while Sans nodded in agreement. "P-p-please. L-l-l-let m-me g-g-go." I stuttered up, scared


	3. Chapter 3

I was scared. Scared of what these skeletons well do to me. I should have known not to even trust the little one for a second! "Let you go? Why? We just to give a good time." Sans said as he reached over to my rear. I paniced and struggeled against Papyrus. He was taken by surprised and his grip around me lossened and I fell to the ground. I raised my frying pan up and wracked Sans as hard as I could with it against his head. He fell to the ground and a number appears above his head saying 12 and a health bar appeared which read 23/40.

While Papyrus tended to his fallen brother I took the chance and ran back to th bridge. I could hide in the forest there and then double back to the other way well they search for me. As I reached the bridge I started to hear the brothers yelling out to me. I ran faster which was a mistake.

3rd person POV

Antreas ran to the bridge just before the brothers came into view behind her. But as they appeared Antreas slipped on the ice that was on the bridge and fell off, down in the void of the black abyess. In the distance she could hear the brother yell out in surprise then everything in Antreas's vision turned black as she hit the ground.

A second after impact a simple word appeared before her. 'RESET?' then the word yes appeared under it along with an obsidian colored heart with very small but still visablely there patches of grey, purple. It moved to the yes and seemed to click it. The words disappeared and everything turned white as Antreas started to open her eyes to see red hallways similar to the halls of the ruins Toriel took her through. She started to get up and look around her surroundings, noticing she no longer had her make shift weapon of a frying pan. She swayed slightly before leaning against the wall for support. ' _What the hell happened to me? I should be dead. But now I'm back in the ruins. Wait the ruins? OH GOD TORIEL!_ ' was all what she thought as she started to panick.

She was past all the traps and about halfway towards Toriel's house. ' _Oh god. I got to either hide or sneak past her to get out. But then what about those brothers_?' She shivered at the thought of the three of the four people who's eyes full of lust she incountered. "Hey you idiot! Why are you here? Don't you know being down here is dangerous espically if she is patroling?"

Antreas's POV

I turned to the familiar voice of Flowey. There he was a few feet from me, looking up at me angerly but overall concerend. But that didn't register to me for all I saw was, was what he had did/try to do to me after I first came here. I backed away from him fearfull leaving him confused. "What's gotten into you?" he asked as I turned and ran. I got no more then a good 25 feet from him until I tripped and fell to the ground. I looked to my feet and saw vines entangled around them. Flowey appeared in front of me and I stare at him, frightened. "You idiot! Why are you heading towards her home?!" he yelled at me but visions from earlier still passed through my eyes.

He was acting different but I bet he is trying to trick me like the others I met. As soon as the vines disappeared from my feet, before he could speak again I rose up off the ground and stomped my foot down on him before he even knew it was coming. "I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS AGAIN FLOWEY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as the number 19 appears above him and a health bar below saying 1/20. I took off running towards Torial's house seeming that it might be the only way of the ruins. I came across some monsters such a frog, a water bucket?, a weird slime like monser, a creature obbsested with vegatables, and a litteral sea horse as in it was half horse half fish. I got past them be simply fighting my way through, I hit them hard enough to disptract them then run.

But with each incounter the room around us turned black, a white box with the heart I saw earlier appears along with 4 choices: fight, act, item, and mercy. A number that said LV 15 and a health bar beneth all that appears reading 63/76 and each time I got hit the 63 got lower to the point it said 10/76. I got the hang of fight the creatures, quickly but was not easy to dodge each of their attacks. I soon reached the home of Toriel, hopfully she was in a different room or was out somewhere else in the ruins. I walked up to the red home which I had a feeling was a different color before but I was running for my life so I had no time to really see the color of the home.

I slowly opened the door and looked inside, same lay out and the stairs were right in front of me. ' _If I run I might make it to the door before she notices I was ever here._ ' I thought as I snuck in before running to the stairs and down them. As I was about half way down I heard her, I heard Toriel call out to me. "Oh little one. I saw you run down here, I sence you are down here. My child why don't you come back upstairs to greet me. Down there is dangerous." she said eeringly calm sending shivers up and down my spine, she appeared before at the top of the stairs. She looked different, she wore a long red dress with the same symbol but the look in her eyes were not of lust but of madness that would put the mad hatter to shame. Her eyes were yellow and red and seem to pierce my soul. "Oh dear my child. You're hurt. Come, let mother Toriel clean and fix you up for dinner." When she said fix me up for dinner, I had the feeling **I** was going to be her dinner.

"NO WAY TORIEL! I don't know what you are up to with the whole costume and eye color change but I'm not falling for it you sex crazed goat! I won't be a apart of any sick foreplay or anything you have planned for me!" I yelled her and she looks genuine confused by my words. I took this chance and it booked it down the rest of the stairs and down the halls the doors. As I was half way to the door I heard Toriel yelling behind me. "COME BACK MY CHILD. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE. PLEASE MY CHILD." There it goes again, I felt my heart sink at the word alone. As I said before I was lonely so generally I was alone for very long periods of time weither in the dark or in the bright light. I was alone, well always be alone and forever felling lonely. But I knew this goat woman was up to something so I tuned out my heart and ran to the door and pushed it open, feeling the same cold air whip at me as I ran out to the snow.

As the door closed behind me, I heard banging coming from within. I couldn't tune out my heart then as guilt filled it when I heard each bang of the door. I felt guilt that I had to do that to the same person twice in a row. She just wanted someone there to not what I felt for so long. But I was a lost couse in filling the void. She just had to try and find someone else to fill it. I turned around and walked away, not looking back to the door as the banging continued. I walked the same path to the bridge past the same single branch in the road.

Once I heard the branch break once it was a few feet behind me, I ran yet again towards and over the bridge which oddly was not covered in ice like before. I ran past the vender stand and snow pile then ducked into the woods as I saw Papyrus up a head, coming my way.


	4. Chapter 4

I hid behind the trees as I saw Papyrus walk by but he looked differet, no he was different. The clothes and air around him, the way he held himself was so different the when in a saw him earlier. ' _What's going on_?' I thought. The Papyrus I saw walk by, wore somewhat similer clothing in a few parts anyway. This one wore black, skinny pants and a red belt. Red boots, a black shirt that stoped just at his ribs, red gloves, and a red torn scarf used to look like a short cape. From here as he walked by I saw his pin-stick eyes were red as well not pink.

The teeth? of his bony mouth looked pointed to when I saw them earlier. I heard him yelling at someone not far from me, which got me curious. ' _Was he possabliy yelling at his brother Sans_.' I snuck back towards the yelling and looked out to see I was right. He was yelling at Sans, only Sans looked different too. The Sans I saw wore a red turtleneck, a black jacket with white fur like trim, black shorts with a single yellow stripe down the sides, black shoes with red socks and finally he looked to have a gold pointed tooth on his left side of his face. As Papyrus yelled at Sans for being lazy, I saw I was right about his eyes and teeth, he even had a crack like scar down his left eye, while Sans had the same color eye but looked to be sweating? for some reason. I watched the two and it just seemed so odd to me. The first four I incountered down here acted lusty, and sex crazed but now, Flowey...well when I think about it, I was distracted, he could have grabbed me and had his way before I knew what happened but he didn't, Toriel just plain old acted bat-shit crazy like she wanted my very soul, and now these two, I can't make heads or tails of them.

 _'What was going on here? What happened to me after I fell off the bridge?'_ I thought as I had seen enough and went back away from them before they spoted me. I didn't get far when I felt something tug at something in my chest and a red hue evelopes me and pulls me forcefully out of the woods and into the veiw of Papyrus and Sans himself. I saw what caused me to come out of hiding. Sans's left eye glowed red while the other was hollow, and his left hand was glowing red as well. ' _Magic_.' I thought as Sans went back to normal and I fell to the snow covered ground. "See? Told you bro that I was chasing a human through here. They ran as soon as I broke the branch to scare them alittle." "Well looks like you are not _AS_ lazy as I thought today brother. Let's capture this human and take them to Undyne so then I well be a part of the royal gu-" He didn't get to fininsh his sentece as I threw a snowball in his face and I took the chance to run away.

"*pfft* Sans! GET HER! GET THE HUMAN! KILL THEM AND TAKE THEIR SOUL!" I heard Papyrus yell out. ' _My soul? Why do they want my soul_?' I thought as red and white bones, along with red beams of light went past me, making me run faster. I saw a venders stand up a head along with a seperate path. I go to turn down the other path just as a white bone hits me, knocking the 10/76 down to 4/76. I fell to the ground by the vendor stand as both skeleton brothers stand before me. "Got you now kid." Sans said as his right eye disappears and his left hand and eye shines red. A large dragon like skull appears above his head as it seems to have a gleam of smugness in its eyes as it opens it mouth to reveal a swilling vortex of red ready to shot at me.

As it powered up I was sort of saved when we all heard someone talk from behind the stand. "Hey! Who's there?" We see a dog pop up from behind the stand looking around. "Who's there? I only see things that move." he said as he jumped over the counter of the stand and lands in front of us. We stayed still confused by the newcomer but I took the chance to get up and run again. The brothers gasped in surprise as the dog throws blue knives at me. The knives meet there marks knocking the 4/76 down to 0/76.

3rd POV

Antreas fell to ground as blood rushed out of wounds. The knives disappeared but the blood still came. The brother slowly walked up to her. "Get ready to take her so-huh?" Papyrus said as Antreas's body started to glitch like an virus riddled computer or an old tv. From foot to head her body flacked away leaving behind the same obsidian heart that was glitching away before disappearing leaving behind the words. "Always Empty." before they disapppeared and Antreas opened her eyes while laying face down on the ground about half way from the door leading to the snowy outside world she went through twice already.

Antreas's POV

I opened my eyes and slowly got up yet again. I took a look around my surrondings and saw they were the same purple halls in Toriel's home. ' _Again in her home. Damn it. When well this end_?' I thought as I swayed and fell to my knees. ' _Died twice and yet I'm alive because of some reset? What is going on with this odd place? What's with the numbers and levels and the health bars?_ ' I thought confused before I heard foot steps behind me. "Greeting young child. Oh dear you're hurt. Poor thing. So many scars." I heard and I turned around and saw her again. Toriel, only she looked different yet again. She wore a long brown skirt, a long sleeved orange shirt with a purple sweater over it. She even wore a equally orange sun hat with a buttercup flower on it. I backed away from her as she got a sad look on her face. "Dear child do not be scared. I only wish to help you." she got down on her knees and held a hand towards me.

I sat there confused by the goat woman. First she wanted to have her way with me, the next she wanted to litterally eat me for dinner and now this? I watched her as I slowly moved forwards her. She gave off the air of trust and love, she looked like she genuially wanted to help me and lord knows I need it, I could not tell the last time I rested or ate anything. Maybe if what she is saying is true then maybe I could spend alittle time here before I leave. I slowly rose to my and she did the same. I backed away when she stood but all she did was hold her hand out to me with a loving, caring smile on her face, waiting pacentily for me to come to her and take her hand. I walked towards her wary like a frightend animal ready to run at the slightest movement from her. I reached her and slowly brought my hand towards her's, I placed my hand in her's and she slowly closed it over me in a weak hold that if I wanted to I could brake free and run.

"See? I'm not a bad person my child. I just wish to help you. Come along to my home and I run you a nice bath and get you some new clothes to wear, and some food to eat." She said as I finally looked down at myself to see the state I was in. My white shirt covered in blood, dirt and was torn to pieces, showing my whole torso covered in multiple scars, some over-lapping others, ton old, a few new. My jeans were the same as my shirt, blood and dirt covered and torn. I had very, very few scars on my legs but they were there. My sneakers were the same, worn and covered in dirt and very old dried blood. I basicly looked like I came back from a till death fight match with Jason from Firday 13. We walked back through the halls that I ran though twice before towards her home upstairs. I just hoped I was not making a big mistake the well end with me killed or something equally worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Glitched Rebirth

As we walked upstairs, she told me a bit about herself, like her love for snails and reading, wanting to be a teacher, if I prefered butterscotch or cinnamon as I followed her quitely while watching for any suspcious movements from her. When we reached her home, I finally got a good look around and saw it was the same lay out as the first two times, the walls and floor cream colored and the hall way leading to diffferent rooms was yellow from the walls to the floor.

She lead me down the hall that I never went down before, I suddenly got scared so I pulled my hand away and stood at the entrence way to the hall. Toriel looks back at me confused while I stayed there wary of the hall. "What is wrong my child?" she asked worried as she knelt down to my height. "...How do I know if I could trust you?" I asked her as she looks at sadly. "What do you mean child? Have I done something to not gain your trust?" she asked as I stare at her confused while backing away. "You...you don't rememeber?" "Remember what my child?" she asked me genuinely confused which left me the same way. ' _How does she not remember the first two times? Did I wrack her too hard in the head with the frying pan?'_ I thought as I slowly walks towards her.

"Toriel do you know my name?" I asked and she shook her head. "I'm afraid not my child. You never told me but I do wish to know." she replied which got me more confused. ' _Did something else happen each time I reseted? After each time I died_?' I thought as I look at Toriel. "My name is Antreas. Antreas Hildebrand." I said to her as she smiles happily. "Antreas my child a pleasure to meet you." "Nice to meet you too...Toriel." I said as I slowly took her hand again and let her guide me down the hallway towards the 3rd/last door and she opened it up, reaveling a decent sized bathroom. Toriel walked in and started running the bath as I stood in the doorway, looking around constently in the room. My head snapped towards her when I noticed her stand up in the corner of my eye. She smiled at me, "Here you go Antreas. A nice bath to clean the dirt and what not off of you. I'll well come back with a new set of clothes for you and a towel." she said as I backed away so she could get through the door to get everything for me. She came back a few moments later with a new set of clothes and a towel for me.

"Here you go sweetie. You enjoy your bath now while I go run an erred real quick." she said as she left back down the hall and I entered the bathroom, making sure I locked the door after me. After a while in the bath, I got out and dried off, and drained the tub. I had admit though the bath was really nice, even against my scared skin. The bath was a nice change of pace for me considering the last time I had a bath this nice. Sure I showered to get clean but that only lasted a few minutes tops before being forced out, and there was barly any hot water. I took a look at the clothes Toriel gave me and saw it was a fresh, steam pressed suit. The shirt was dark purple, the pants was black with equal colored belt, and dark purple jacket. I put on the clothes and suprisingly they fit me. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I looked different more...normal like, like the girl in front of me was never...I snapped out of my thoughts when Toriel knocked on the door.

"My child. Are you alright? You been in there for a while now. I made you some butterscotch-cinnamon pie to eat." she said as I walk over and open the door. She smiled down at me with joy, "Oh my don't you look adorable! That shade of purple sure makes you stand out in a crowd." she said as she gushed over the outfit she gave me but I had to agree with her the dark purple did make my ginger hair stand out more along with my brown eyes in turn. "Come along. It's time to eat." She said as she gently took my hand and lead me to th kitchen where on the island was indeed a pie which smelled really good but I had a feeling that I souldn't trust it. This always been a bit of a problem with me. No matter how nice a person acts towards me I could never trust them or any food or drink they try to give me. I wouldn't know if they slipped anything in it or not unless I saw them make it right in front of me. I felt like I could trust this Toriel not to do such thing but my fear was kicking in. She lead me to the island that I hid behind before and I sat down in the chair there as she got me glass of milk.

"Now Antreas when you finish eating your first slice, you can have another if you wish. I want to make sure you are well feed." she said abit sadly for we both knew I was somewhat close to skin and bones. The last time I ate anything was about what I had to say was 5 days ago but it was only a little amount of food. I picked at the slice of pie cuatiously before deciding to trust this version of Toriel with benafit of the douht and ate a piece of the slice. The flavor of the pie exploded in my mouth as it touched my tongue and a smile grew on my face as I dug happily in the slice in front of me while Toriel smiles, joining me in eatting the pie after she gives me a second slice of it. I layed my head in my arms, starting to grow tired. I sometimes got scared that I knew the defference between drugged tired or reguler tired, and so far I'm reguler tired from all the running, dying, resetting, the bath and the full stomuch.

"Come along my child." Toriel said as she picked me up lovingly in her arms once more. "Let's get you to bed so that you may sleep and visit the wonderful world of good dreams." she said as I tensed up and started to struggle but I was now far to tired to really fight back. "Don't worry my child, nothing will happen to you." she said as she took my back to the hallway towards the first door you would see as you first enter the home. She opened it up and revealed a decent sized yellow room with very few furnigure. There was a dresser, a nightstand, a small lamp, a shelf with stuffed animals and a twin sized bed with white sheets on it. Toriel gently lays me down and pulls the sheets over as she gently pets me head while my eyes slowly close due to the sandman's spell. "Good night my child. Sleep well." She said as she placed a kiss on my forehead making my smile alittle before she leaves the room after turing off the light.

I fell asleep with smile on my face knowing even if just for a moment what it felt like to have a mother's love and comfort. Although I wish I could have said the same for my dreams that came to haunt me once more with it's blood, screams, terror, pain, sadness the litteral burning hell. I was screaming to the top of my lungs for it all to stop, to leave me alone, even in my dreams I felt my scars burn the flesh that it slipt down to my bones. When I woke up, I was sweating ballets, my breath shallow like a small puddle as I curled up into a tight little ball, crying as I felt the lingering tip of the needle tattooing the back of my neck with a word and talie marks down my neck and between my shoulder blades.


	6. Chapter 6

Glitched Rebirth

I don't know how long I stayed curled up in my little ball form, crying when I heard the door slowly open. I look in the direction, hoping beyond hope that Toriel wasn't coming in here for the same reasons Wyatt and his men came for. But all I saw was her enter and in her hands was a pair of socks, dress shoes and a cell phone. She looks up at me and is surprised by seeing me wake but I'm sure she is more surprised by the twin streams of tears running down my face.

"My child! Are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of conceren. She places the items on the nightstand before she sits down and pulls me into a comferting hug. I wrap my arms around her and I just started to cry as she gently rubs her furred hand up and down my mangled back. "Hush little one. Toriel is here to help you." she whispered to me softly as I slowly calm down but was not fully relaxed. I looked up at her and saw the concern in her eyes. ' _She is truly concerned about me. But why? She thinks this is the first time we meet when we in fact crossed paths 3 times now. Why does she care so much about me for? I'm basiclly nothing. Nothing but what_ _ **they**_ _use me for_.' I thought, starting to get upset. I snapped out of my thoughts when Toriel held me tighter.

"My child. You do not need to tell me what has happened to you to make you cry or upset about. But know this, if you do wish to talk, I'm always here to look out for you my child." she said as I felt my heart grow warm. This was the first time, someone truly cared and is acting like a mother figure towards me. "I just...had a very bad dream Toriel. I'm sorry to have worried you." I said softly as she pats my head. "Oh don't worry my child. I'm just glad that you are alright now." she said as she gently wipped away the remaining tears from my eyes. As she was about to take her hand away I reatched out and gently grabbed a hold of it and placed her hand against my cheek, as a way to find more comfort.

She smiles softly at me and places a kiss on the top of my head, "This is easier said then done but don't you worry your little head over your nightmares or what scares you, for I'm here to help and look after you my child." she said softly to me and I hugged her and said three words I never thought I would ever say in my life. "Thank you mom." Once I realized I said that I pulled away and curled up in a ball again. "S-sorry. S-so sorry Toriel. I-I do-don't know why I-" I didn't finish my sentence when Toriel hugged me again. "Don't worry my child. You can call me mom if you wish." she said leaving me stunned. ' _Did I finally get a real mother to look after me_?' I thought as I slowly wrapped my arms around her again. We stayed this way for how long, I wouldn't know until she let go of me. "I'll go make us some tea while you go wash up alright?" she asked and I just simply nodded.

She stood up and left while I took the time to put on the socks and shoes that she left behind on the nightstand and surprising the shoes fit. I looked over the phone before I put it in my pocket and went to the bathroom to clean the dried tears off my face. As I washed my face I head a familier voice. "Hey Toriel! We came to visit." It was Sans. I turned off the light and peeked out the door and saw them. Sans and Papyrus, only yet again they looked different.

Sans was wearing a fancy looking striped blue suit with a equal blue fedora, his brother was simply wearing a white button up shirt tucked it with the two front pointed ends sticking out over his belt, the pants, jacket and hat were all black and he had the same red scarf like cape but what caught my eye the most was the standard sniper rifle with an adv. scope strapped to his back. Toriel came out of the kitchen and greeted them. "Sans, Papyrus. I wasn't expecting you two. How are you?" she asked them while trying to act normal, not nervous. "We're good Tori. We just decisced to pop in after we just finishing popping a guy out of his life." I heard Sans say which sent shivers down my spine.

' _Did he just...did he just admit to killing a person_?' I thought as I ducked back into the darkened bathroom while Sans looked in my direction. "Anyway how are you Miss Toriel?" I heard Papyrus ask, "Oh I been good. I was just making some tea. Why don't you two join me for a cup?" She asked. "Sure Tori. We could go for some." Sans said as I peeked out once more and saw them walking to the kitchen. Once they were in the other room I snuck out and followed them. ' _All of this just seems so odd. First they dress like glow sticks, next they were wearing sterotypical ninja color sceme, now they are wearing suits the members from the godfather movies would wear. What hadden to me and them after the resets_?' I questioned myself as I peeked into the kitchen and saw both of the brothers sitting at the island with their backs to me and Toriel serving them some tea.

They were mostly talking about the mission they were on and from the way Sans was joking about it set ice cold shivers down my spine and made the hairs in the back of my neck stand on end. "By the way Toriel. When did you get another person living here?" Sans ask and everything went silent as the question hanged in the air and Toriel kept a calm, cool mask on. "I don't know what you are talking about Sans. We all know I live alone. There is no one else living here." she said as I backed away from the doorway. "Oh really?" I heard Sans say before I backed into something or someone. "Then who is this?" said Sans from behind me.

He grabbed my arm causing me to flinch at his touch and start to fight against him. Both Papyrus and Toriel came out of the kitchen and saw us. Papyrus got a happy look on his face while Toriel a worried one. "Sans! You caught a human! Quick! Let's get her to Undyne so that I may be a part of the Royal mob!" Papyrus said coming towards me as I tried to make myself look smaller as much as I can with Sans grip on my arm. "No! Don't hurt her! Leave my child alone Sans, Papyrus!" Toriel yelled at them. "Sorry Toriel. But you know as well as everyone that this human's SOUL is needed so we can get out of here." Sans said as I looked at him and out of the corner of my eye I saw an AP pistol with what I could tell a extended clip.

I quickly grabbed to gun and shot it at him, close to his face. He lets go of me and backs away. "Woah. Didn't expect that but play time is over girl." he said as he pulled a different gun out. It was a litteral bone gun but the end of it, pointed at me was the same dragon like head I saw earlier. I stood there as my drilled in second nature kicked in. I pointed and shot the gun at Papyrus, hitting purposely in where the bone of his shoulder whould be. He yelled out in pain as a number appears over his head saying 13 and a health bar saying 17/30. "Bro!" Sans yelled out and Toriel gasped.

As Sans looks at his brother, before he could turn his attention back at me I shot at him, knocking to other gun out of his hand. He growls out as I run past him. I ran to the stairs and jumped over the railing down to the second landing and ran down the rest. ' _I shot 2 so that leaves with what ever is left in the clip. A pistol like this with an extended clip has 36 rounds total, 18 without the extended clip. So depending how many rounds are left in the clip I hopefully should have over 30 so left, plus the one in the chamber_.' I thought to myself as I ran to the door.

"Get back here kid. You well pay for shotting my brother!" I heard Sans yell as I ran faster till soon I reached the door and opened it, getting hit with the same cold air. I ran once I opened the door wide enough to get thourgh, out into the snow covered world that I only seen so little of before each supposed death.


	7. Chapter 7

Glitched Rebirth

I ran and ran as fast as I could through the snow, over the bridge, past the empty vendor's stand to a fork in a road that I never really noticed before. ' _I guess I pasted it the last time I ran by here_.' I thought as I took this time to quickly check the clip in the gun and suprisingly it still had 33 rounds left. 32 in the clip itself and one in the chamber. I put the clip back in the gun and I found in the inside of the jacket was a makeshift gun holster where I placed said gun.

I walked to the empty vendors' stand only to stop when I heard a phone ring which surprised me as I looked around franticly for the sorce only to remember I had just gotten a cell phone from mom. I pulled out the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I asked "Oh good my child. You made it. I'm sorry that all had to happen. I was not expecting them to visit today. My child I wish to ask why did you shoot Papyrus?" she asked and my chest felt hollow. "I-I-I-I...I was scared. Hi-his brother...he scared me...made my blood run cold. When he grabbed my arm...I just...I was only acting on what I was taught not what I thought. But I aimed to only to distract, not kill. That's why I aimed at Papyrus's shoulder bones. I was scared. I...I didn't want to go through it all again. I just didn't. No more kill...no more...no...Tori-mom. I was scared. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I chocked out as I started to cry while falling to my knees.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. If I could say that to his face I would but I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all I have done. I just wanted to survive. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He may forgive but the other...won't I can tell. I can tell...I'm sorry." I cried more as my words broke into sobs while I hung up the phone and curled into a ball in the snow, reliving my past up to now, repeating the same words 'I'm sorry' over and over. I don't know how long I stayed there in my little ball form until I slowly got up, freezing to the bone, it felt like the scars on my skin were burning once more like they were freshly made. I shivered greatly as I moved forward. I was surprised Sans didn't catch up to me by now after what I did to his brother. I looked at the cell phone still in my hand and saw I missed quite a few calls. The tempature in my chest dropped far down in the negatives at the sight of the missed calls, but at the moment I just didn't have the heart to call back mom after my little break down.

' _Why do I have to be so useless. I'm no good. I'm nothing. I was stupid to believe that I could have a chance of a good life with a mother figure like Toriel._ ' I thought as I walked down the lonly road drowning myself in my thoughts of hurt. ' _She tried to help me but that all ended becuase of that one skeleton. Sans. Had to end that dream of mine. Why does he more like they, why do they want my Soul? He said they needed to get out of here? Out of where? The underground maybe_?' I thought as I now grew confused. I only snapped out of my thoughts when I came across a monster that looked to have a snowflack for a head and a fight with it started. I was confused, I never incountered this monster before. Maybe it didn't show itself when I was being chased by the skeleton brothers?

"Ice to meet you" it said as it sent spining cresents at the heart. I manged to dodge the attacks then I hit act. ' _Maybe I have to act something first before I hit mercy and see what happens from there._ ' I thought as I look at the choices, one of the 4 was laugh. ' _He did sort of make a joke. Maybe I should laugh at them and then well what else? Hmm.._ ' I thought as I hit laugh and I laughed at his joke. "Hahahaha n _ICE_ joke." I said as I laughed and he seemed to smile at my reaction. "See?! Laughs! Dad was wrong!" he said as he sent more of the cresents at me which I somehow manged to dodge before it ended a few seconds later. I checked **MERCY** and saw that the word **SPARE** was yellow. ' _Does that mean I can spare him now_?' I thought as I hit the spare choice and the monster froze in place in frnt of me and the words ' **YOU WON! You earned 0 exp and 12 gold** ' appeared before everything went to normal and the monster disappeared.

"Wow. This is real easy. Made I can get through this place faster if I just do that. Act then mercy." I said to myself as I walked along the path once more. Only to come across the skeleton brothers once more. "As I was saying brother maybe we should-" Papyrus stopped and turned to me and I froze up on the spot. "HUMAN! YOU MADE IT!" he said to me as he walked forward with his brother Sans watching intensly at me. "Human! I the great Papyrus shall capture you! Deliever you to Undyne, where you well then be taken to the capital and then, then, then...well I'n sure what well be next. Human! Continue only if you dare!" he said as he ran off farhther down the path leaving a glaring Sans behind. "For now I well forgive you for what you did to my little brother. But hurt him again, you well pay." He said before he followed Papyrus. I was not sure how but the area somehow got way colder as he said that, stopping my heart in a instint, and my blood freeze like dry ice.

I stayed there before moving forward until I came across another monster. A little snowman thing with a large ice hat. The fight with it went by pretty fast with me and it walking away at the end. I somehow manged to not get hurt from the whole thing and all I had to do was ignore its hat. ' _This whole fighting thing down here is really easy. All I have to do is act and spare. But I should still be ready to fight only if needed to_.' I thought as I walked along and came across that reverse blind dog's stand. I slowly walked by without letting him know I was there and continued on my way, thinking it was a bit strange that someone can only see things that move and not see them when they don't move like the old T-rex myth. I continued on only to encounter Sans again. I stopped where I was as he glanced over at me from the tree he was leaning against.

"Well? Go on kitty cat. Be careful though the path ahead is quite _slippery._ " he said as I slowly walked pass him before slipping on the ice. I heard him chuckle at me after I fell to the ground and I slowly got up and walked around the ice. As I got to the other end of the ice I encounted a dog in armor. The fight started and thinking that maybe the only way to get by was to treat this monster as what it was, a dog. So I started to pet it, but the most oddest thing was that when I petted it, its neck? or head started to streach from its body. I stopped petting it after a few times when it stood almost 7ft tall. Its neck strank back down and I won the fight gaining no exp and 60 gold. It left and I continued on my way. I shivered every so often from the cold and my clothes were still somewhat wet from when I sat in it and when I slipped on the ice not long ago.

I stopped when I met the skele-bros again, and Sans was there next to his brother which confused me because he was just a ways back behind me where I left him. And from there I was solving both Papyrus's and Sans's puzzles and passed a frozen plate of spaghetti, meeting the brothers a few times, and fighting other monsters where I followed the same pattern, act then mercy but I did get hurt a few times leaving the 76/76 hp I had to go down to 6/76. I reached what I thought was hopefull the end of the puzzles because I wanted to find a town or building that I could stay at to warm at.

' _The monsters must have some sort of commuinty since they have been down here for so long. Maybe they might have an inn I could stay at. Depending how much it is to stay for I think I could pay for it. I must have got enough gold from the fights to pay for an one night stay_.' I thought as I continued on as I reatched a long rope bridge that when I reatched about mid-way across I saw the brothers at the other end. "Prepare human for your final and most deadlest challenge!" Papyrus said as a cannon, spears, a dog?, a stick on fire and a spiked mace ball appear out of nowhere leaving me a bit scared about the sharp objects and the cannon.

(A/N: Well Glitches, seems that Antreas is learning more about the underground and how fighting works. But well it help her in the long run should she glitch again upon death? Who knows. See you later. Sage out.)


	8. Chapter 8

Glitched Rebirth

"Get ready Human. For Once I activate it there well be a very slime chance of victory for you!" Papyrus said as I started to shake, scared. He started the trap and I nearly got hit by the spiked ball, causing me to fall backwards onto my rear, which was a bad mistake for me, for the stick that was on fire was not a stick but a flame thrower that I thought was a stick because I couldn't see it so well with the darkness around it. It shot out huge flames, litteraly burning the bridge I was on, causing said bridge to break apart making me fell down to my death.

As soon as I hit the ground, everything turned black and the same process of me somehow resetting started once more. The heart that I always see when I got into a fight with a monster appears and clicks the word yes to resetting, off I go again, but where I go this time is the question.

3rd POV

"Sans, I really think we should apologize to that human when we find her. We did scare her and were a bit to forward with our intetions with her." Papyrus said as he and his brother were walking back home after having searched for Antreas in the woods, since when they went to get her soul, all they found was nothing, nothing but the frying pan she had, and blood from were she hit the ground. "I agree Papyrus. After I saw her SOUL react the way it did surprise me, which let her take the chance to hit me with that frying pan. But I still find it odd through." Sans said. "What's odd brother?" Papyrus asked a bit concerned, "It's odd because she fell from the bridge and was to die on impact, blood lost or knocked out, but we didn't find her there. So that means that she is on the move right?"

"Right brother." "So she couldn't have gotten far or we would have found her by now, and I can't trace her SOUL, it's like she disappeared completely to somewhere else, somewhere not here in the underground." Sans said as him and his brother had just passed the puzzle that Alphys created for them should a human ever come by, they heard something fall into the snow bhind them. They turned to find Antreas, laying passed out in the snow, but wearing differnt clothes then before. They look at each other worried before they run over to her, then kneeled down by her sides.

Sans looks over at where Antreas's heart would be and looked at her SOUL, and was shocked to see how dark it was, the only patches of color in it were either fading or darkening to the point it could be hard to tell what color they were once before. ' _What happened to this girl that caused her SOUL to end up like this_?' he thought. "Brother. Is the human ok? Is she alive?" Papyrus asked as Sans looks up at him, "She's fine Papyrus. She is alive. I mean she has to be in order to have gotten these new clothes, plus she doens't look hurt." He said as he looked Antreas for any sort of injury.

' _If she is injured I should ask her when she wakes up. I'm very sure she well very much_ _ **NOT**_ _like it if I went to check when she is not awake and aware_.' Sans thought as they notice Antreas starting to wake up. "Give her some room Papyrus." Sans said as he and his brother backed away from Antreas as she woke up.

Antreas's POV

"Give her some room Papyrus." I heard someone say as I heard them back away from me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side only to see the first Sans I met, the one that betrayed me. My eyes snapped fully open and I shot up off the ground only to fall back down. Sans runs over and catchs me but I push him away and stood there, glaring at him. "You betrayed me." I said to him with vemon coating my words. I have been betrayed before, I well not let myself be betrayed once more after what this skeleton did. He flitches at my words and looks at me with a guilty look on his face.

"I know. When Papyrus came I thought that by telling him what I said I was doing he would brush it off and leave, I wasn't expecting him to actually go over to where you were and find you. I'm sorry Antreas. I'm also sorry for being way to forward with you earlier." He said as he brother went and stood next to him. "I'm am to also sorry. You have every right not to believe us but what we say is true. We wouldn't have done _**ANYTHING**_ to you without your consent." Papyrus said before he brother spoke again, "I guess a _part_ of us wanted to try and see if we could take you to bed before turning you into Undyne to, then taken to the capital. Again we are both very sorry." Sans said, which got me a little thinking that what they say is true, that they were sorry for what they did, but like Papyrus said I have every right not too.

I glare at them before I walked forward, passing them without even a glance to either one. I took out my new cell phone I got from Toriel as I walked and texted her saying, 'Mom. It's me Antreas. I'm sorry that I left. But Sans...He scared me. I didn't mean to pull the gun out on them. I didn't mean to scare you if I did. I just acting upon impluse, acting upon what I was taught. I'm sorry but a happy life that I hope for with you as my mother may not be able to come true after all. I'm a lost cause Tor-mom. Your life would be better with another child, you could raise. Goodbye.' I hit send as I felt my heart grow cold and tears sting my eyes. I shivered as I walked, I barly noticed Sans and his brother trying to talk to me.

"Hey come on Antreas. Don't give us the _cold_ shoulder." Sans said which actully caused me to smile alittle at the pun. "Sans! Don't! No puns!" Papyrus said before he walked faster to catch up to me which wasn't hard since he was taller then me so about 5 ft from him in one step for towards me. "Antreas is it? Please my brother and I are very sorr-" he started to say as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and moved away from him. I glared at him with as much anger as I could but to them I must have looked more scared. "Don't touch me." I simply said as I turned back around and walked forward, towards the bridge that must lead to some sort of commuity. "I'm sorry Antreas. I should have asked. Please allow me and my brother to escort you to our town Snowdin. There you could find a place to rest, eat, find entertainment, or simply play in the snow." Papyrus said as he stepped in front of me with his brother next to him before we reached the bridge.

"Yeah. Let us at least show you around town and find a place to rest. There is a inn that you could stay at by your self of couse." Sans said. I looked at them, calcutlating as to what to do. ' _They are being kind and they are offering to show me around a place I would have no clue about and show me to a inn. But it could be dangerous for me but then again, I might still have that gun I stole from that other Sans before. I could use that or my surrondings to fight them. I know how to fight people and I'm learning fast as to how to fight monsters. I might be able to get away from them should they try something. So I guess for now, let them be your guilds. Let them think that this is the begining of paying you back for what they did_.' I thought before I gave them a soft smile.

"Sure. I could use a guilded tour of the place. Without you guys, I may not find my way around or run into someone I shouldn't." I said as they both smilied back at me. "Well then, if you want link onto our arms and we'll lead the way." Sans said while him and his brother held their arms out to me. I thought about it a little as to who I should link arms with or if I should at all but in the end I shook my head. "Thank you but no. I'm fine." I said and they nodded. "Understandable. Let us be off then. To Snowdin!" Papyrus said, from there we began our walk to their howe town.


	9. Chapter 9

Glitched Rebirth

We walk along the path and cross over the brigde, while along the way both brothers were trying to get to know me abit more. "Hey uh Antreas..." Sans started to say, "We well I was wondering if you are hurt in anyway? After you fell from the bridge we tried to find you but we couldn't. It was like you disappeared completely. Then a while later we hear something fall in snow behind us and we see you knocked out. Clean and with new clothes on. Where did you go and are you alright?" He asked. I stopped where I was and stare into the purple pinpoints that were his eyes. I try to find some thing off about him but from the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice, he was truly concerned.

I depted on what I should tell him but I well say the truth of my condition. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Thank you for your concern. As for where I went, I'm still trying to figure it out. But the clothes are a better upgrade to what I was wearing before. More warm and prevents more of the cold then the t-shirt I was wearing earlier." I said slightly happly but my words felt off to my ears. "I have to agree. It blends well with your hair and eyes, even the scars. It gives you the look of a real character." Papyrus said while sending a wink at me. I shift uncomfortably as I start walking again, and now walk a little closer towards Sans, about a foot away from him. "Yeah. But if I may ask how did you get your scars?" Sans asked as I glare at the ground and let out a low angry growl. "No." I said leaving it at that.

' _I don't want to talk about my scars on my face that mark me as what I am. I'm not tell them anything personal about me that they could use against me_.' I thought as I un-thoughtfully traced my fingers over the small over my right eye, the cresent under it on my cheek bone, the long one on the cheek itself, the small one going down on my lips and the 3 side by side scars going down my left cheek to my jawline. My hand trailed to the back of my neck, once there I shivered as I thought of the needle. I felt the brothers watching me with concern but they need not to concern themselves with someone like me temporarly in their lives. By the time we reached Snowdin, Sans was trying to get me to talk more about myself through puns, pick up lines, and casual questions. I had to admit the puns and chessy yet fancy like pick lines did make me laugh and smile slightly.

I never heard so many puns and lines like his in my life. The puns I heard in my life were far more dark and were insults to me, be-littling me but his were trying to get me to cheer up and laugh. The pick-up lines where really new to me, so I listened to each one he said. I answered a few questions the brothers had for me, like how old I was, my favorite color, food, song, type of music, but they never asked again about my scars or where I from the surface I came from, my supposed family. ' _I guess they took the hint that I don't want to talk about any thing personal. Good, no need for them to feel sorry for me or be concerned_.' I thought "We're here!" Papyrus said. I stare at the buildings around me in amazment as I walked alittle faster then my guilds.

"Wow." I simply said as I looked around. This was so new to me, I saw so many different types of monsters walking around, going along with their day. "Slow down girl. Don't want you to wander off." Sans said as they caught up to me. I smile sheepishly, "Right. Right. So uh what can you tell me about this place?" I asked as I looked around. "I'm glad you asked Antreas. Let I the great sexy Papyrus tell you all you need to know about Snowdin. Then later we well drop you off at the inn for you may want to rest later." Papyrus said as both him and Sans lead me through the town, telling me about each building, and the people. A few people we went by greeted the brothers but wolf and or cat called out to me. I kept holding myself as if I was cold but I was more un-comfortable then that.

Both brothers must have saw this and tried to help me. "Antreas." Sans said as I look up to him. "May I warp an arm around your shoulder? I just want to help comfort you after hearing the others we passed." He explained. I thought about it and so far he has no given me any reason not to trust him after the betrtyal so I nodded my head and he wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulder. "Antreas. Don't worry about them. Us mosters down here have rules that we follow. Laws if you want call it that. One of them is to always have consent from our chosen partner. So long as they are aware, willing and said yes then we could do whatever. But without any one of those it lessens. If the partner said no then we must accept that answer as is. No trying to pressure them." He explained.

"But what if they don't accept the answer?" I asked. "Then we have the right to fight and hopeful if it does not come to that kill them. But mostly fight and have them sent to the dungon or jail to you. It is so rare that it happens though but we still stick to the rules. So again don't worry." He said as he took his arm away, thinking that he had it around my shoulder long enough. Soon the tour ended with us at the entrance to the inn, and me having learned so much about the town and the brothers themselves. "Thanks for the tour guys. It was nice. I well admit, I was wary of you both but I guess I could be wrong about you both. You have not earned my full trust but you earned enough for me to know you won't do anything bad to me." I said to them and they smiled. "Glad to hear that Anreas. It was a pleasure to give you this tour. Though..." Papyrus trailed off but his brother stepped in. "Though it is a shame to part ways like this but we have to respect your space. See you around Antreas." Sans said as he lead his brother away to head home I guess.

I shruged my shoulders and went into the inn, so I could stay the night I guess it was and rest for my journy to find my way back to the surface, so I could live my life. While asleep, I dreamed of the house I lived at. The same blood, screams, pain, sadness, tearing away at my heart to there is notheing left. I awake with a slient scream and tears down my face. I curled up in a ball, hoping that maybe mom would come in and hold me once more, but she never came. I left and ran to Snowdin. I think to myself, surprised by myself that I still have any sort of feeling in me. That I still have emotions in me after I all that has happend to me and what I have done. I look to my cell phone I got from her and see one reply that I never thought I would get from her. 'Antreas? Sweetie I have no clue what you are talking about? You took a frying pan and hit me with it. You didn't have a gun nor was Sans and Papyrus here. How did you know about the skeleton brothers if you never met them before me?' She asked leaveing me confused.

' _Was this the frist Toriel? How did she get the message? I thought I sent it to the third version of her. The one I thought was going to have as a mother to me._ ' I sat there thinking about this before giving up and trying to go back to sleep.

(A/N: Well it looks like the relationship between Antreas and the Underlust Skele-bros seem to have gotten better but as she said they have not gained her full trust. You can't really blame her though after all. Sorry this took a long while Glitches but don't worry I have not forgotten about this story of poor glitched soul. See y'all later. Sage out.)


	10. Chapter 10

Glitched Rebirth

I woke up how ever long later, feeling even more tired then when I first went to bed. ' _These nightmares are draining me to death. I wish I grabbed my sleeping pills before I ran. Oh well I can't get them now, Wyatt must have either sold or gave them to the next kid, most likely girl, they put under his supposed care_.' I thought as I got up from the bed and put my socks, shoes and jacket on. I stretched to get to knotts out of my back and left the room while running a hand through my hair. I walked down into the lobby and went over to the desk to give the room key back. "Hey there suger." The bunny inn keeper greeted me as I came near her. "Hey miss." I said, still feeling un-easy around her. Reason why was because, when I first came in she asked me questions like was I meeting someone here or if I needed, in her words, a bed mate for the night. I said no to both and I could tell she was a bit disappointed in my answers but dropped the subject, let me pay for the room and gave me the key.

"So suger, did you sleep well? You look tired. Is it because you didn't have a bed mate to help keep you warm?" she asked as she reached over to stroke my cheek. I pulled away and gave her what I hoped was a convincing smile. "I slept alright. Just a bad dream is all. Nothing to worry about. No need for a 'bed mate' or anything like that." I said as she looks at me sadly. "Oh deary a bed mate or me specficly could have helped you keep those nasty bad dreams away." She said with close to fake concern for me but I felt like calling her out on it but I decided to go against that and just smile. "Thank you for the offer but no thank you. I'm not looking for any sort of bed mate or anything like that. Thank you for letting me stay here." I said as I placed the key on the desk then turned to leave. "Alright suger. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me~" She said as I felt her watching intensely as I left. I shivered under her gaze and only relaxed a little after I closed the door behind me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked around. The town still impressed me but the inhabits in it put me on constent guard. Sure I remembered what Sans said but that still does not change the fact that there still may be a chance that if not careful I may end up as someone's toy once more. I shivered at the mere thought as I felt vile coming up my throat, and my eyes clouded with unshed tears. I still remember the feelings, the tastes, I remember everything. My breathing became shallow and quick as I felt like throwing up and tears stinging my eyes. I griped my head and shook it. ' _NO ANTREAS! Don't think about all that now. Stay strong in someway. Just try to be careful and you well be alright. You still have the gun with you. You can use that as a last resort. Sans said that if it came down to it I can kill. But...how would the monsters react if a human like me kill one of their own_?' I thought as my breathing slowed to normal.

I shook my head once more to clear all the bad and negative thoughts before heading to the center of town. I still felt sick and more tired then when I left the inn just mere minutes ago. I'm just a complete wreak. Why invest time and care into me, if I'm just going to break down like an old car from the 1700's? I walked to the center of town and looked up at the tree decorated with stuff you could only see during X-mas. As I stood there I felt eyes staring at me, eyes full of hunger and lust and I was to them food, a plaything for whatever amount of time they wish. My chest felt heavy as I walked away from the tree towards the edge of town so I could leave this place. As I walked I heard people cat or wolf calling me and asking if I was free for some fun. I covered my ears and shook my head, trying to block them out.

The area started to fog up as I got closer to the edge of the town. Up a head I thought I saw a fimiler figure standing far from me, I only figured out who it was when they spoke. "Antreas. I the great sexy Papyrus will now fight you. When I win, I will bring you to Undyne so that I may be a part of the royal harem. Forgive me Antreas but this must be done." Papyrus said as a fight between us begun. I was confused, ' _So in the end the same thing happens once more. Well I should have expected it. What on earth was I thinking_?' I thought as I chocked out a small laugh at my throughts, confusing Papyrus. I take a deep breath and wait for him to make his move. "Antreas I want to be your friend but I must fullfil my life long dream." He said as he sent blue colored bones at the heart in front of me.

I moved around to escape the bones but there were a bit to many so I got hit a few times, knocking the 76/76 to 11/76. I fell to the ground hurt as Papryus looks at me sadly. "So..no one told you about blue attacks...I guess...this makes it easy for me then. I'm sorry Antreas." He said as he sent more blue bones at me. I tried to move again but the bones hit me knocking the 11/76 to 0/76.

3rd POV

Papyrus watches as Antreas fell to the ground, out cold or so he thought. He looks at her sadly and starts to re-think his dream of being in the harem. He sighs as he walks over to her body. Once he picked her up bridel style was when he realized that Antreas was dead. "What?! But you were alive just a moment ago!" He said as he places her body back on to the ground and tried to find a pluse in her neck but found none. At this moment her body stated to glitch out once more before flaking away into the wind.

Papyrus could only watch the process happen before his eyes, unsure as to what to do. Soon Antreas's SOUL was the only thing left before it disappered the same way leaving behind the word _**'BETRAYAL**_ '. ' _Betrayal? What did she have to feel betrayed about? Antreas just what and who are you_?' Papyrus thought as he went to get his brother. While Antreas was just waking up back at the front of the town by the sign, at least where is should be at least. She looked around and saw the town was the same in layout but very different because of the amont of red and the tree in the center of town was gone.

It was replaced by a stump with a skull on it. "Well well. If it isn't the one that got away from us boss." She heard as fimilar voice say as she slowly turned to find the second versions of Papryus and Sans standing there with evil smiles on their faces. ' _Oh shit_ ,' was all Antreas thought as she ran away from them only to be captured in the same red hue that held her in place. Sans brought her over and flipped upside down so they could see eye to eye. "Now where do you think you are going there sweetheart?" Sans asked as he laughed causing Antreas to shake in fright.


	11. Chapter 11

Glitched Rebirth

3rd person POV

"Now where do you think you are going there sweetheart?" Sans asked as he laughed causing Antreas to shake in fright. "I must say sweetheart you are a curious one aren't ya? Your body just how should I put it, glitched before we could even take your SOUL and said SOUL leaves behind the words 'Always empty' which could be the reason why your SOUL is the colors that it is. Pretty weak if you ask me kiddo." Sans said which left Antreas confused. ' _Was he talking about that obsidian, grey and purple colored heart that I always see while in a fight with a monster? Is that my SOUL that they so despretly want? If so then why is it the colors that it is? What do they mean? And why does he says its weak? Is it because of it's main color, obsidian?'_ These questions went through her head as Sans spoke again, "But you are still are a curious one because of that little stunt, and I must say, you look kinda cute, I say let's keep you as a pet kiddo." Sans said, leaving Antreas shell shocked in fear. Her eyes opened wide and dinner plates. She barely registered when Papyrus summoned a bone and wracked Antreas over the head with it, knocking her out.

Antreas's POV

I a woke with a throbing pain in my head from where I hit with a bone. I gently rubbed my head as I looked around the room I was in. So far it was bare with only two small dog bowls, and a small blanket. The gate holding me in the part of the room I was in was about the same size as the one on the bridge outside of Toriel's home. I slowly got up but for some reason I felt like staying down to the ground and let my fate be sealed. I knew this feeling all to well and it was thanks to a little quote that I loved so much that from a little book of eastern wisdom. ' _ **There once was a baby circus elephant who couldn't break free from her leg chain, though she tried and tried. Eventually, she gave up altogether. Years later, she still had that little chain around her leg. Although she was strong enough to break free, in her mind she had long since accepted that she could not. Emotional chains, after all, are the hardest to break**_.' I smiled as tears started to swell in my eyes. I was that baby circus elephant. I thought I escaped my captures but I fell into another cage.

As I stare at the gate that I could easily pass through, I saw in my mind's eye and heart that it was closing shut, locking me way with another chain around my leg. I laugh at the irony that is my life as tears ran from my eyes like twin waterfalls. ' _I'm so pathitic. A fool. To think I could actually ran away from my life like this. I should have known it would follow me to the world under the mountain like this. Now look at where I am. I don't have a chain on my leg again but I might as well have one on right now since I'm locked up like the pathitic mutt that I am. Once a caged animal like Wyatt said, always a caged animal_.' I thought as I continue to laugh and cry at my life that it has come to now. I'm braking down. I know it but I don't want to brake down. I want to work, I want to work and prove my worth without having to do things that I have done. I look down at my hands, though to others, my hands looked fine, clean, faint scaring on the knuckles, calluses but to me they were black as the universe above or as the deepest part of the ocean. Reason they were black was bacause of- my interniol struggle was broken when I heard a door open and everything in my eyes went back to normal.

I looked around confused as Sans appeared in front of me with a smirk on his bony face. He looked to have added a red, spiked collar with a small gold chained leace around his neck, possabliy to make himself look tougher in the eyes of others. But what caught my attention was the small red collar with a small leather leace and a tag that simply said pet. ' _So I'm going to have a new collar around my throat again huh? Might as well fight and see if I can get away again_.' I mentaly sighed while readying myself. "Well well well. Look at who's awake. Glad you are my sweetheart. I gots a gift for you." Sans said as he held up the collar. "It's to prove who you belong to. Behave and I'll go easy on you, misbehave...well I'm in for a good time as I break every bone in your body." He said while laughing, sending shivers down my spine. ' _Him and Wyatt well get along so well. Both are shitbags that need to burn_.' I thought as I glare at Sans. "Looks like you still got some sparks in ya. To bad I got to put them out." He said. He walked closer to me and I backed away, growling at him.

"You really think you can scare me sweetheart? The only one that needs to be scared here is you." He said. His right eye disappears while his left glows red. He raised his left hand and the red hue evelopes me. Before I knew what was going on I was thrown straight into the far wall. I hit the hard, knocking the wind out of me, and my vision turning black. This happens to me a few time as the health bar I have goings surprisingly to .5/76. I struggle to get up off the floor but Sans pushes me back down before leaning down and puts my new collar around my neck. "Good girl. Enjoy your stay. You are going to be here awhile." He laughs as my vision grows dim but I notice him place something in the first empty dog bowl before leaving. I heard him leave as I close my eyes, falling into my messed up world of nightmare that forever haunt me even in my waking moments.

3rd POV

Alphys walked while grumbling angerly about the cold and exparaments, and Mettaton. She arrived to the skeleton brothers home and banged on the door. "Let me in you numb skalls!" she yelled as Papyrus opened the door. "You fools say you have something worth testing? It better be worth my time coming out here." She said while roughly pushing past Papyrus, entering the home and sees Sans laying on the couch. She looked around and saw nothing. "Well? Where is this oh so importect subject you dicks? You are wasting my time." she said. "The subject as you call it is in the shed." Papyrus said as he lead Alphys to the shed with Sans following behind. They entered the shed and Alphys gasped in surprised to see Antreas who was still out-cold from Sans's abuse. "A human?! You idiots caught a human?! Why have you not taken it to the king yet?!" She yelled out as she scuryed over to Antreas and sees the collar. She glares at it.

"I see. You are keeping it as a pet. Sans, I take it that it your's by the color of the collar on their neck." she said as Sans beamed with pride. "Yep. You got that right lizard bitch." he said while Alphys glares at him, growling. "Tell me. Why is this human so important that I need to test it?" She calmly asked while planning a way to get back at the short skeleton. "After the first time we came incontact with this human, they were later killed by Doggo after we chased her. Before we could even get her SOUL, he body, well how should I put this, glitched. Before it disappeared, her SOUL though odd colored did the same and disappered. It left behind the words always empty and that was it. We have not come incontacted with many humans before but we do know that what she did was not normal." Papyrus explained as Alphys turned her attention to Antreas. "Hmm.." she said as she pulled Antreas's SOUL out to see it.

She was shocked by the way it looked. She looked closer at it and saw that it was covered in scars and had cracks in it. You would have needed to get up very close, or had very good sight to see them because they were so well hidden by the main color of the SOUL. "This it a odd SOUL indeed. You say she glitched and disppeared upon after dearh?" she asked while putting the SOUL back in place and pulls a neddle out of her pocket. "Yes. Now what are you doing?" Sans asked. "I'm taking a blood sample to test at the moment. The SOUL looks to be unstable when you are close to it. I have to run tests on the human first before moving to their SOUL. It's weak, probably like the host and it's owner." She said while both her and Papryus laugh and Sans glaring at her. Alphys took a blood sample and left. The brothers went back into their home unaware that a little buttercup flower was peeking into the shed from it's window. Looking at Antreas with pity in their eyes. "You idiot. I tried to help you before. You stepped on me but seeing you like this now...you may as well be helpless like me." it said before going back under the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Glitched Rebirth

Antreas POV

I grouned out in pain as I slowly got to my knees. I felt dizzy and I felt an odd weight on my neck. I placed my hand there and felt the collar the second Sans placed on me. ' _So this is it? I'm stuck here as he pet like I was to Wyatt? Go figure. That is my life. The story of my fucking life. Stuck in a cage with either medathorical or real chains around my ankles and throut_.' I laugh, wanting to cry but it seems like my eyes are dried up, I'm all out of tears to shed over my life and what it became of. I sit down with my knees to my chest as I think of my life up to now. I knew I deversed hell but like this? I'm sure my ghosts and demons are cheering at my pain. Good for them I guess. That means I'm paying back my dept to them. I look over the dog bowls and found that one is full of water and the other had 2 plain hot dogs.

I looked at them confused, ' _Was that what Sans put in the bowl while I was passing out? hm...at least he is trying to feed me real food_.' I thought as I went over to the bowl with the hots dogs and took one. I ate it as I looked around the room I was in. Same as I saw it before my internal freak out. It in a way this bland, bare room scares me more then what I'm use to. I sigh as I finish the first one and reach for the water and drank from it. I sit there in my own little world, a trance of sorts for that I let myself fall into to avoid feeling anything but that never fully works for I still feel what makes me sad. ' _I should have grabbed my antis with my sleep before I left. I'm such a dumbass for forgetting but then again I never expected to get away from Kent, Homer, Tobius and Wyatt. I'm so use to them catching me and taking me back that I never thought of these happening._ ' I start to laugh at my thoughts before tears start to run down my eyes. ' _Seems like I still have tears left in me after all_.' I thought while laughing and crying at the same time as I slowly stood up and held my sides from hurtting.

My laughs turn into calls, similer to that of an animals painful, sorrow, angered fills ones. I growled as I turn to the wall and start to punch and kick it. Just letting my anger, and frustration out on the wall, helping to cage me in. Sure I knew I could easliy pass through the open gate and leave but a bunch of chains in my mind is holding me back from leaving. I continue my assult on the wall until my foot was sore and my hands bleeding. I took deep breaths, slowing my rapid heart rate and my mind cools down. I heard the door to where I am open, so I turn around and see Sans and Papyrus. Sans with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face and Papyrus all smug in his own glory of capturing a human I bet. They stop in front of my cage and Sans opens his eyes. It looks to have took them a moment to see and realize the state I was in. Red eyed with wet cheeks from crying, and the blood dripping my knuckles.

Their eyes widen with shock as they look me over. "What happend with you sweetheart? You look like you wrose for wear." Sans said as he entered to come closer to me. "I heard her early laughing about something along with angery like calls before I just heard muffled bangs against the wall. I guess these are the results that we get." Papyrus said as he came a little closer. "I guess I was right. You still have sparks in ya. I must say though those tears make you all the more cuter." Sans said as he leaned closer to me. I glared at him before growling. They both laugh at my weak growl. "Ha! Pathitic human. You can't growl for shit. Your vocal cords are too weak from whatever episode you had." Papyrus said. " **Kill them. Kill them both. They are just tormenters that don't deserve to live. Kill or be killed. You must live. You are not going to be their slave or pet anymore**." said an unknown baratone voice in my head. My eyes widen a bit in shock by the voice and what it was saying. ' _Kill? I don't want to kill them. I'm not like that. Yes I agree that I must live but at the cost of their lives? I agree that I don't want to be their pet but...I don't think I can bring my hand to kill. I know they are bad people but..._ ' I thought as I backed away from Sans and placed myself against the wall, placing a hand over my eyes.

Sans yanks my hand away from my face, which in turn yank away from him while throwing a punch with my other. My punch made contact with the side of his face, knocking his health bar down from 65/65 to 27/65. I back away from him and pull out the gun I had hidden in my jacket, firing twice. Once at both of them. I hit Sans in his arm and Papyrus in his leg. Once they were distracted I took off running out of the cage. The cold winter like weather slapped against me as I ran, I gulped down deep breaths of the cold air as I seem to run faster. The cold air stung my throut and my lungs but the air made my feel more alive. Like I was alive, not dead, free my entneral cage holding me back. But the feeling didn't last when I nearly ran into a very pissed of Sans suddenly appearing in front of me. I fell to the ground as his right eye disappears and his left eye and hand glow red. The dragon head appears above him, even that thing looked pissed off. I coward away from him, he seemed to smile at my fear.

"That was a bold move sweetheart. I like that. Shows you are a fighter. You just seemed to needed to be pushed to the point. I made the right call, claiming you as my pet." He said. "I agree Sans. This human pet is most capable of fighting I can see that. Maybe we could use her so long as she behaves." Papyrus said as he came up behind me, looking down at me. "I agree boss." Sans said before looking back at me. "Now I'm going to let this all go if you grovel at mine and boss's feet, begging for your life." He said with a smug tone. I look down to the ground. "What do I have when that flower is already dead?" I said, confusing them both. Suddenly vines shot up from the ground, entagling the skelebros. Flowery popped up next to me. "RUN YOU IDIOT! RUN WHILE I HAVE THEM IMMOBLIE!" he yelled as I quickly got up. "Thank you and I'm sorry Flowery" I yelled to him as I ran out of snowdin and into a luke warm area.

The area I was in now was like a massive under ground water cave. I heard water dripping and running echoing from a distance. I ran nearly getting caught in a fight with other monsters that I passed. I came across a waterfall with rocks falling from it. I ran across the water, nearly dodging the rocks and running and ducking down in what I thought was very tall blades of seaweed. I breath a sigh of relief before I look up to the cliff to my left and saw a person in armor and bright red spear, seemingly staring down at me. I froze in fear as they point the spear at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Glitched Rebirth

3rd Person POV

In the Mafiatale universe Sans was in his shed looking for a new AP pistol to replace the one that Antreas stole from him. The shed on the outside was simliar to both Underfell and Underlust but the inside was far different. The room had a single chair with leather padded straps on the wrist area and a veriaty of ' _ **tools**_ ' around it. The wall opposite from the chair where he was standing at was full of weapons from a simple nightstick to a grenade launcher.

He and his brother went out looking for the girl after the whole thing at the bridge but found nothing. They looked for her, thinking that she couldn't have gotten far but found no trace of her and her SOUL. " _That girl. The way she looked at Toriel's house when taking my gun tells me she knows how to use it. Then that phone call...she said it herself, distract not kill. She was scared. She was acting on what she was taught, to survive. She said she was sorry but one of us won't forgive her. The look of her SOUL...so dark. It was obsidian which meant empty. Her main trait is empty, but why?_ _Her second triat that grew darker was grey meaning betrayal and the final was growing lighter and or turning darker was purple as in perseverance. But again why is her main empty and her second betrayal? Does this have to with how she acted? How she spoke? Her scars?_ " he thought before hearing laughter.

He looked at the spot in the middle of the of room against the wall surprised. There he saw a girl with ginger hair and a dark purple suit sitting in a ball. The girl he reconized as Antreas, the human he found in Toriel's home. She was semi see through as she got up to a standing postion holding her sides as she laughed with tears streaming from her eyes. The only thing that looked solid was her SOUL. He watched in surprise as it glitched, the only color patches of it faded and or grew darker as time passed before glitching eracticly, turning half crimson and half rainbow. Not once crossing over to mix with the other colors. He was shocked as she started attacking the wall behind her, hearing her angry calls, but more surprised by the fact that her SOUL changed colors and that no matter each hit from her, never disterbed the things on the wall.

Once he saw her calm down, her SOUL turned back to what could have been considered normal as it has stopped glitching. He stared at the sight before him as she turned around and the image of her and her SOUL disapeared. "What the fuck was that? I have to call Alphys." Sans said as he ran inside his house to call the royal scientice.

Over in the UnderLust universe Sans, Papyrus, Alphys were all by the edge of town with a strange beeping machine. "So let me get this straight Papyrus. You fought her. She had no clue about blue attacks so you mainly used them and did what you thought was knock her out but instead when you picked her up, she was dead?" Alphys asked the tall skeleton, questioning his story. "Yes Alphys. I'm 100% sure. That is what happened. Her body even glitched along with her SOUL, leaving behind the word betrayal. I think it may have been because of when you first meet her brother." Papyrus said as Sans down to the spot where Alphys was scaning the ground for any sort of trace of the mystrious girl that came into their lives. "I think so too bro. I mean I didn't mean to do that. I was hoping to joke with ya about the snow pile I never expected you to go over to find her there. That and I think she never said she forgave us for what the both of us did. She agreed to the tour but she never once said or indacated that she forgiven us." He said "You're right brother. She didn't. I thought she did but then again...but at least we got a little of her trust so she may forgive us soon." Papyrus said as Alphys glanced at them.

She seen the girl, they were talking about once on her cameras but didn't follow her with the rest. The macine she was holding starts beeping rapidly as she stood up straight. "I got something!" she cried out in surprise before all of them get surprised. They all see a semi see through version of the girl in question litterly run through Sans, stopping and falling to the ground in front of Alphys, cowarding in fear, and holding a gun in her hand. They also see her SOUL clear as day. Alphys, snapping out of her shock, pointed her machine to Antreas, scanning her SOUL if possible. The scan only lasted a few seconds before letting out a sortment of beeps telling them that the scan was negative. "What?! I can't scan her!" She yelled up before they see Antreas look to the ground next to her before quickly getting up and yelling out "Thank you and I'm sorry Flowery" as she ran to waterfall.

They watch her go as her image fades away as it got a few feet away from them. "Flowery? Whos Flowery?" Papyrus asks in complete confusion as to who Antreas was refering to. "I don't know bro, but I guess with what ever pickle she was in, they helpped her. But why did she say she was sorry in the question." Sans said. "This is bigger then I thought. I could not scan her SOUL even though it was right in front of us. It was like it was not really here like she was. Hmmm...I have to head back to the lab and review camera footage in the last hours up to now to figure this out. You guys keep a look out for her for now." Alphys said as she left, leaving the brothers to their own thoughts about Antreas.

Antreas's POV

I stayed there frozen in fear of moving even a slight inch while somehow in the line of sight of the person on the suit of armor. I yelled out in fright as they threw the spear they were holding at me. I dodged out of the way by rolling out of the seaweed. As I rolled I put the gun I had, which now had 31 bullets left, away and srang up then running as fast as I could away from the spear psycho. I ran and I ran as they were running not to far from me, throwing spears at me.

I look behind me to see how far they are from which was a mistake for two very big reason becuase one they were about 7 feet from me and two I tripped and fell into a small water pond the led to a waterfall. I go to get up but I screamed in pain as a spear pireced through my shoulder. "Got you now punk. Prepare to die so that I may take your pathitic SOUL to my king Asgore!" I heard the person say as they stabbed a spear in my right leg. I cried out in pain as warm blood ran my wounds. ' _I'm going to die again_.' As soon as that thought went across my mind. I was stabbed by multiple spears, killing me in seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

Glitched Rebirth

Antreas's POV

I woke up still on my hands and knees somewhere that felt familier yet so different. I didn't feel blood pouring from my wounds. ' _So does that mean each time I reset I heal back up? Alright. Good for me I guess_.' I thought as I stood up and I had a series of flashback go past my eyes at the room I saw around me. There was a single chair with leather padded straps on the wrist area and veries tools like hammers, pliers, and all sorts but what got me more was the huge wall of weapons from a nightstick, a couple of different pistols such as a reguler one to the AP. There was even a few machine guns like a micro SMG, to a combat MG. Rifles from assault to advanced, snipers similer to the third Papyrus's and a couple of shotguns and a freakin grenade launcher. Not only that but there was also tear gas cans and sticky bombs.

' _Who's fucking armory did I end up at? I actully recongize a few of these weapons they have here and I can guess the methods they may use in that chair over there_.' I thought as I shiver violently at the un-pleasent memories. ' _I'm so fucked up but what can I do? I'll just continue to be a fuck up, good for only a few things that they make me do_.' I shake my head. ' _Focus Antreas, Don't let bad thoughts and memories kill you_.' I looked around, picking up a tear gas can, before I heard a fimilar voice come from behind. "Oh! Human! How did you get in here?" Papyrus said as I turn in his direction. I started to back away and he looks at me sadly. "Human. Don't worry I won't hurt you. I...I heard over the phone from Toriel. And I want to say, I forgive you and that I'm sorry. You see small human, me and brother, we went looking for you after the bridge burned and fell underneth you. I wanted to make sure you were ok and he well...he wanted to know what is wrong? I can sence your SOUL. Are you alright human?" He asked me and I look at him confused.

' _Why does he care? He was going to turn me in to this Undyne person so he can be part of this royal mob?_ ' "Come Human. Let's go play some puzzles. So far only you seem to apprecatie them." he said a bit sadly. I tilt my head at him. It is abit true that I liked the puzzles because I was able to use my mind to an extent that I haven't been allowed to use to. Papyrus turned and left the room and I slowly followed him out as I absent mindedly put the tear gas in my jacket pocket. When we got outside I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again. "My child?" I heard Toriel say from my right. I turn in her direction and I felt my heart clench itself as I started to cry. "Mom?" I asked and she smiled at me before holding her arms out to me. I didn't need to be told twice, I ran to her open arms and was pulled into a warm, comforting hug. "Oh my child. I'm so glad that you are alright. After you hung up I got so worried and thought you got hurt. I wanted to go and look for you but Sans refused to let me until he deemed you safe. I found that was so disreaspectful implying that you were dangerous all because of what happened." Toriel said angerly.

"To be fair Tori. The kid did shot my brother with no falter." We all heard Sans say as a blue hue evelopes me and raises me up in the air out of my new mom's reach. "SANS! RELEASE MY CHILD AT ONCE!" Toriel yelled out as fire balls appeared in her hands, ready to fight Sans who had me up in the air. I looked towards him and saw someone new. A yellow female dino, wearing brown pants, a long sleeved red shirt, a white striped vest, glasses, and a lab coat. "No can do Tori. This kitten here." He said while gesturing to me. "Is not normal. You must have sensed her SOUL right? It's not normal and nither is she." Sans said, bringing my once happy mood when seeing mom again and my self-esstem if I had any left down. ' _I had always felt dangerous, at least to myself that is with all my negative thoughts and feelings_.' I think to myself. "Normal or not. Antreas is still my child! And I wish to care for her as such! Let her go Sans! NOW!" Toriel yells as she throws a fire ball at Sans, who dodges out of the way and pushes the yellow dino out of the way.

"Tori. We all know we need her SOUL to be set free. Why protect her when her LV is 15?" Sans asked Toriel who just glared at him. "You have not seen her tears Sans, felt her scars, the way she acts. When I first met Antreas, I saw an injured little girl, who was close to skin and bones. Scars from what ever past she had. I saw a girl looking for a warm, lovefilled home with someone to take care, and look out for her. Just because her LV is 15 does not mean that she isn't a good person Sans. Now let go of my child!" she roared out to him, sending more fireballs his way. Hearing Toriel's words, warmed my heart but also broke it for I felt undeserving of such a kind person as a parental figure in my life like her. Sans dodges the fire balls before staring at her, visably weighing pros and cons in his head. Both Papyrus and the female dino look between the two with worried as my life right now hanged in Sans choice and I was not going to wait for that. I pulled the tear gas can out my jacket pocket along with the gun.

I threw the can to the ground, towards the shed, that was a few feet from all of us, surprising everyone. I shot the can before anyone can react, causing a minature explodion, clouding the area in a large cloud of tear gas and smoke. The explodsion made Sans release me from his magic but right into the cloud of tear gas by mistake. It covered everyone and as soon as I got up I ran away from everyone towards the luke warm area I was in before I was killed by the person in the armor suit. I could barly see out of my eyes thanks to that stunt of mine. But it was half worth it just to get away from Sans. I was coughing and sneezing non-stop, and my throut was scratchy and my eyes were tearing up. ' _Ok good. My eyes are tearing up which means that some of the gas can be washed out. I just need to get to that water filled area and wash the rest out. I just hope I don't cross paths with another version of that amored guy_.' I thought as I felt a defference in tempture, letting me know I was in the right area.

I slightly heard water very close, near by me so I put my gun away and got on my hands and knees then made my way there. I could not trust my vision with the way it was, for I would have no clue where I would be heading. I soon flet my right hand fall into water and I smile and cheered slightly for joy as I started to wash the tear gas out of my eyes and off my face. Once I was able to see clearly again, I took out my phone and frowned sadly. ' _Mom was caught in the crossfire of the gas. I truly hope she is alright_.' I thought as I pulled up mom's number, seeing the text from the first Toriel I crossed paths with. _'I guess this phone does work but to contact the person I wish to speak with I must be in the same universe as them I guess. I mean that is the only thing that makes sense. So if I send a text now to mom, then only she well get it for I'm in her universe_.' I sighed as I wrote out my text to mom.

' _ **Mom. It's me Antreas. I'm so sorry for everything I have done so far. Shooting Papyrus, the tear gas, I just seem to cause you only trouble. Mom. I think it would be best if you don't concern yourself over me. I'm so sorry about the tear gas and I truly hope that you are alright for the pain I caused you. I also do hope that the other three are alright. Goodbye and good luck mom**_.' I sent the text before I countinued on my way through the waterfilled area. ' _I am curious though. What does my LV of 15 mean exactly to them? To the monsters down here in the underground? Sans said they need my SOUL to be set free so I guess I was right about them wanting to be set from the underground. But what mom said, does not mean that she isn't a good person. Does that mean me having a LV of 15 mean that it's bad? That I'm a bad person in away? I wouldn't be suprised if it did. I did..._ ' I start to laugh at my possable misfortune while tears ran down my eyes at the memories and the lingering feel of the neddle on the back of my neck again.

( _A/N: Hey Glitches. Sorry this chapter was in my opinion late. I had a slight case of writers block as to what to write for this chapter and how it should go. I thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. later y'all Sage out._ )


	15. Chapter 15

Glitched Rebirth

Antreas POV

I walk along the path, letting my tears air dry since I couldn't wipe them away for my clothes were covered in the tear gas and now more of my blood after being stabbed with spears earlier. I sigh at my luck as of far. I already miss my new mom but I could not return to her for I well just cause pain for her. I barly noticed anything going on around me until I walked into someone. "Huh?" I looked around until I looked down and saw another dino like monster, only this one was more orange then yellow and was wearing tan pants with supenders and a white button up shirt with no sleeves. "Oh! Are you ok?" I asked them as I gently helpped them up. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks. Hey you're a human aren't ya?" They asked as they look at me in awe. "Y-yeah." I said and they smiled greatly. "Wow. I never a human before. Hey how did you get your scars? Did you get them in a fight like Undyne?" they asked. I smile sadly at them.

"Yeah you can say that. Hey what's your name and uh can you tell me who Undyne is? I'm new to these parts." I asked them. "I'm Monster Kid but you can call me MK. As for who Undyne is, she is the most awesomest monster in the royal mob! She is Asgore's captain. Yo, I want to be just like her when I grow up! In fact I have to hurry! I saw her heading to Snowdin after hearing an explosion! Later human!" MK said before running off, he didn't get a few away before falling on his face but then getting back up and running away. I smile as he runs off. ' _Enthusiastic, I'll give him that. Nice kid. But I have to be on my guard. Because if this Undyne person is a captain in the royal mob then my head will end up on a pike for what I caused in Snowdin_.' I thought as I continue on my way.

I got into a fight with two other monsters along my way but I did the same thing as the last ones, act then mercy. Their attacks only took my 76/76 HP down a little leaving me with only 67/76. I also gained gold and zero exp from each but I still wonder what did me not gaining exp mean? ' _Does exp go hand and hand with my LV? It hasn't gone up at all. It's still at 15 so I guess exp does. Hmm...I guess like a game I can only gain exp if I kill a monster only since this is not a game, they well die and stay dead, and never reappear. So I guess I been doing right thing by only acting and sparing them._ ' I thought as the whole reason made sence to me. ' _So that's why Sans was so upset. He saw my LV and thinks I'm a bad person because of it. I could understand why after everything that happened between the both of us so far_.' I thought before getting stopped by a spear peirceing the wooden platfrom in front of me.

I jumped and fall backwards onto the ground, scared to hell. I look up and see a tall fish like woman wearing a white pin striped suit with a black shirt and an eyepatch over her left eye. "Hello there punk. I'm here to, in the name of my boss Asgore, to take your SOUL so that we may leave the underground. Prepare to die!" She said as she threw another spear at me. I rolled out of the way before getting up and running away. I ran trying to dodge the onslot of spears being thrown at me from behind. A few times I got hit and entered a fight with spears falling down to my soul, knocking the 67/76 down to 39/76. I ran into very tall seaweed and somehow lost her. She came into the seaweed and looked around for me. I crouched in my spot, waiting for her to leave. She eventurally did and I left the seaweed.

I left my spot and continued walking along the path until I came across the last person I wanted to see, Sans. He stood next to a telescope and looked over to me. I felt the area around us grow chiller and sins crawling on my back. "Hey kitty cat. I see you're still in one piece. For Tori, that's good." he said as he came over to me. I back away but he grabs my arm and we seem to teleport to a sort of bar. I look around as Sans lets go of my arm. I saw more monsters who seem to stare at me out the corner of their eyes. "Come on kitty cat." Sans said as I follow him, with my head down to the bar and sat down on the stool next to him. I look up and see a blue flame monster watching us, he was wearing grey suit pants, supenders, dress shoes, a white shite with the sleeve rolled up, a red tie, glasses, and a thin dark blue scar over his right eye and finally a classic pistol in a holster on his hip.

I gulped at the sight of it and I causiously looked around once more and saw almost everyone had a gun of a verity od sorts. I turn back and looked down at the bar in front of me. "Grillby. Can I have an order of burg. Kid want anything?" Sans asked but I shook my head. "I'm good." I said as I placed my arms on the bar, trying to calm myself but my guard and nervers were on hyperdrive. "Tell me kid. Have you come across any talking flowers?" I look up at him confused. "Talking flowers? You mean Flowery? Yeah, I have. Why?" I asked him and looks at me confused. "Flowery? I'm talking about the echo flowers in the marsh. Anyway uh check your phone." He said as Grillby came back with his food. I did so and saw a text to me from Toriel. ' _ **My child, please do not say those things. You have not caused me any trouble. I can tell you are a very sweet girl, looking for love. I know you are sorry for hurting Papyrus, I know you meant no harm, as you said yourself you only acted on what you taught not what you thought. Everyone is fine. We got out of the tear gas fast but when it cleared I got worried when we didn't see you. Sans look pissed but I got him to calm down and promise not to harm you. My child please come back so we could be a family and I'll protect you**_.' the text and it broke my heart. ' _She still cares and loves me like a real mother but..._ ' I thought before looking up to Sans before tensing up in shock.

I stare at his smile and the one glowing eye. "If it hadn't been for both Tori and my bro stopping me and pleading to spare you, you would be dead right where you sit kid. Watch your step, for I'm watching you, looking for a reason to break my promise and kill you." he said as a bone fries by my head, actully cutting my cheek. I felt blood dripping, flowing from my cut, as the rest in my body turned colder then the planet Pluto. I felt my heart clentching my chest, sqeezing tightly like someone litteraly reached in and grabbed it. My breath left me as I got up and backed away from Sans. Only Sans wasn't Sans, to me in my mind's eye he was one of Wyatt's men, he was Homer, dark hair, dark eyes, evil smile all the same. I start to let out ragget breaths as tears ran down my eyes, while falling to my knees. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...I'm" I studder out. " **Kill him. You know you want to. Kill one of the men that almost killed your light**." Said the same baratone voice say in my head.

3rd POV

Sans watched her HP drop down from 39/76 to 24/76 and her reaction to his threat. He sat there, staring at Antreas confused but got surprised when he saw the tears down her eyes. "Sans. I think you went to far. She has had enough! You scared the poor girl. " Grillby said as he went around the bar to the poor girl who was crying.

All the monsters around watched and a few glared at Sans. Sans watch as Grillby cautiously went to Antreas. He looked into her SOUL and was shocked to see it shaking, like it was on the verch of breaking. He watched as the colors twist and turn, now mixing with white, meaning fear down here in the underground. "Little girl. Are you ok?" Grillby asked as he reached for her. She must have heard and turned her attention to him, only to look at him with more fright. She cried more as she backed away from him. "I-I-I-I-I. No." she simply said. Her body shoke from her cries.

"No. No. No. No. NO! NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she called out, gripping her head. Sans watched helplessly as her SOUL was shaking more violently and was being covered in blue strings. The strings gripped at the damaged SOUL as Antreas's body glitched in and out of view. Everyone in the bar was on their feet, watching the scene before them, unsure what to do. Her HP was going down fast before it reached 0/76. Her crying image froze on place and her SOUL shattered before going back together and she disappered along with her SOUL, only leaving behind the word, ' **Fear** '. No one stood there in utter shock at what just happened. Sans looked down to the ground, trying to figure out what he just saw.

"Sans...what just happened?" Grillby asked as Sans looked up at him. "I don't know Grillb's. I honestly don't. The kid is a mystery that's for sure. I have to go. Talk to Alphys. Later Grillby, put the food on my tab." Sans said before disappearing.


	16. Chapter 16

Glitched Rebirth

I woke up at the telescope that I meet the third Sans at before my panic attack hit me like a high speed rail train. I slowly stood up and held myself in a hug. Only comfort I knew in life. I walk down the boarded path and I soon see a beautiful place, filled with glowing water, blue trees and waist high blue flowers. I look around in aww but a frown so took over my face as I realize that it's only a matter of time before I'm captured or killed once again.

' _Each death represents my crumbling sanity. How I'm dying when I want to live_.' I thought as I heard a phone ring. I looked around confused before realzing that it was my phone. I took it out and looked at the number. I was confused as to who it was that was calling me and how they got my number but I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of answering so I hit the end call button and the ringing stopped. I put my phone away before I took out my gun to count the bullets left. "30 bullets left. How long well they last until I lose my one piece of defence before I resort my hands?" I said to myself before I heard it over and over again. I look around confused.

' _An echo? Wait didn't the third Sans mention something about echo flowers? Are they the blue flowers I see all around?_ ' I thought as I look to the flowers and sure enough they were speaking in my voice. I smiled at that, "Cool." I put the gun away before walking along the path again until I pass a sign on the wall, which confused until I came into a large room with equally large pool of water that could rival the size of a lake. I walk down the single path slowly before I saw a large tentagle rise from the water.

Fear ran down my spine and I took off running like the road runner to the other end of the room as more arms appeared from the water. I reatched the end of the room as I heard someone say, "Wait. Come back. I won't hurt you sweetheart." I didn't look back as I kept running. I was not going to have any of that at all. I reached an open area and fell to my knees tired. ' _I just can't catch a break can I?_ ' I thought with a sigh before I got up. I walked down the path once more and so far I came across a statue that I placed an umbrella over to protect it from the rain for some reason, just felt like it should have been done and that even with a hood over its face, it seemed sad.

I continued on my way through the raining part of the area. As I walked, I couldn't help but feel my heart drop like the rain drops as I remember the last times I was out in the rain alone and cold. I felt my throut close up and I choke back any and all tears and cries. Before I even knew it, I was singing a song as I walked, not really looking at my surroundings. (Open wounds by Skillet.)

"In the dark with the music on...Wishing I was somewhere else, taking all your anger out on me, somebody help. I would rather rot alone, than spend a minute with you. I'm gone, I'm gone. And you can't stop me from falling apart, cause myself-destruction is all your fault. How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?" I sang out as I walked past a large castle far away from me. not realizing that the echo flowers were picking up my song.

3rd POV

In the three worlds, all three Sans were listening to Antreas's song through their echo flowers. "Downstairs the enemy sleeps, leaving the TV on. Watching all the dreams we had turn into static. Doesn't matter what I do. Nothing's gonna change. I'm never good enough." They heard her and many thoughts ran through their minds. "How could you, how could you, how could you love me when all you ever gave were open wounds? Tell me why, you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you. I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end? When well it end?" she sang.

"I can see now why Tori fought hard for me to spare ya kitty cat. But you are still a dangerous mystery to me." MT Sans said as he teleported to Alphy's lab. "Antreas...Who hurt you like this? Is there anyway to help?" UL Sans asked, knowing his question won't be heard. "Huh..You're breaking down sweetheart...and I was just starting to like ya. Can't have my pet doing that, now can I? But what can I do?" UF Sans asked before walking away.

Antreas's POV

"How could you, how could you, how could you love me when all you ever gave were open wounds?" I sang the last note as tears fell from my eyes and memories surfaced to the front of my mind, hunting me still, no how hard I try to push them down.

I walked on a wooden boardwalk and I only got a few feet before blue disks appeared on the ground and spears shot up, nearly hitting me. I stopped dead in my tracks before I heard a female voice. "Hey punk, what's a cutie like you doing out here alone?" I heard them say behind me and I turned around to see a tall fish woman with firey red hair, wearing a black bakini, pointed shoulder guards, wrist guards, armor gloves and boots, and a heart shaped eye patch. I heard the spears behind me disappear and from there I could tell the armored people I meet before were her but was there name is the question I still had.

The person in front of me let out a soft purr then said, "Nice scars kid, must be into something kinky to get them, want to add more? We could do it like in the anime." She said while walking slowly to me. I got scared and turned tail and ran. "Huh? HEY! WAIT!" I heard them call out and start to chase after me. She kept shooting up spears from the ground, trying to slow me down but I kept running. All throught the chase she kept yelling for me to stop so that we could _chat_ but I knew better then that.

After getting lost a few times, I finally found the exit to this confusing room with my HP dropped down from 76/76 to 41/76 after being hit with her spears a few times. The spears stopped but she still followed me. I saw a dead end ahead so I stopped about to try and run back, hopefully past her but she stood about 30 feet from me. "That was quite the excurse kid, now that we are all sweaty, want to come back to my place for a shower?" She asked and starts to walk slowly towards me.

Each step she took was a step back for me. We only stopped moving when we heard creaking. "Creak?" I asked and we looked at each other confused before the boards under me broke away and I fell down with the broken pieces.


	17. Chapter 17

Glitched Rebirth

"Get her! She went down this way!" I heard Wyatt yell as he chases me down an ally way. I throw the trashcans, and anything along the walls down to the ground behind me to slow him down. "God fucking damn it lame asses. Cut her off from the other side." I heard him tell the others. By now I knew they scattered to go in different directions to corner me, then grab me, to bring me back to their lair, back to my lonely closet. I continue to run, my legs and lungs burning, begging me to lay down and rest but I won't. I force myself to run faster for this is the 7th time that I ran from them.

I survived a new record of living for 2 weeks alone outside on the street, trying to collect money so I could leave the town. Sure I could have gone to the police but almost all vitcums, no matter how different they are when it boils down to it, can't do it for that just comfirms them as a vitcum. They also lose hope with them and that nothing will happen plus a few of them are crooked to hell. I turn down another ally way towards a street that had a few cars going down it. "Get back here you slut!" I heard Wyatt say as he sounded like he was only a few feet away from me. I ran to the the street only to hear the sound of car blaring it's horn. I turn and see the front of the car coming towards me fast.

Just before it hits me, I wake up on a bed of golden flowers like the ones I first fell onto. I look around confused that I fell from a passablely high place only to survive this time when I didn't the other times. ' _This place is so odd to me. But at least I'm learning a bit more each time_.' I thought as I got up slowly. I start to walk through the water that surronded and I realize that I was in some sort of trash dumb. I laugh to myself thinking how fitting this place is to me. ' _I have always been told I was trash by Kent and Homer but this is..If only they were here, they would come up with so many insults to throw at me_.' I continued on my way, tired, wet, and a bit hungery. Time down here was so different that I could not tell if it was night or day or how much time went from the last time I rested and ate something.

I walked through the water past all the trash and what looked to be a deep sleeping dummy. I did not question the sleeping dummy only greatful that it was sleeping so could not spot me. I finally got out of the water to an open area and up ahead I saw two houses. I weighed my pros and cons about breaking into one of the houses and sleep there since I was a bit desprete. I walk forward to them and saw that there were mirror images of each other. One was pink the other blue, one had a window going right the other left. I heard music coming from the house on my left so I went to the pink one on my right. I looked in through the window and saw no one there, the house looked to have not been lived in for quite a while. That's when I made my choice, one of many I'm not proud of in my life.

I broke into places like run down, old homes that never been lived in for years and other buildings of the sorts before but never one where people still lived there. I checked the mat first to see if there was a key and I was right, there was. ' _Always somewhere close by that even a drunk would find_.' I thought as I un-locked the door, put the key back, walked in the house and re-locked the door, so that way, if the person came back, they won't be suspious but I doubt they well considering how much dust that has collected in the place. The home hasn't been lived in for what I could guess was a year or so, dispite the dust the home was very modest, and homey. I had thought about it and I decied to sleep under the bed because it would keep my hidden from the owner should they ever come back, and they would have to move it in over to get me and also if I chose to sleep in the bed, they would clear see me and know someone was here and they could easily grab me.

I got down on the floor by the bed and slid under and fell asleep, hoping that the owner doesn't return.

UL Mettaton's POV

"How could you, how could you, how could you love me when all you gave were open wounds?" I heard a voice sing. I had been hearing this song play ever since I came back to waterfall through the echo flowers. ' _I wonder who is sang this song? They sound to be full of hurt and is lonely, full hatred but is lost_.' I thought as I walk back quickly to my old home here in waterfall. ' _It has been a long time since I last came here. I wonder how Blooky is doing_?' I thought as it took me about 30 minutes to get back home.

I look up to my old home I had before Alphys gave me the robot body that I have. I look over to my cousin's house and heard music coming from it. ' _He must be busy. I'll check up on him later_.' I thought as I took the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. After I replaced the key and closed the door, I looked around and everything looked to be the same as I had left it. I went to turn on the light before I heard something sneeze from under my old bed. I stopped and stood rim straight as I stare at the bed in question.

' _Have they found out where I had lived and broke in?'_ I question as I stayed where I was a few moments before I worked up the courage to look under the bed. I got down on my hands and knees to look under and I was fairly surprised to see a human under there, slowly waking up. _'I recongize her. She was on one of Alphys's camera feeds when she was re-watching them_.' I look closely at her and saw the scars she had on her face. I felt sad and hurt for her, wondering how she got them. She opened her eyes and looked at me for a few moments before her eyes widen in shocked and horror. I saw this and smile gently at her.

"Hello. My name is Mettaton. A pleasure to meet you." I said to her and she looks at me confused. "Please come out from there. I won't hurt you I promise on my life." I said before I moved away from the bed and went to the middle of the room. She slowly came out from under the bed but kept her eyes on me, watching me for any sign that I may be lying and attack her. I stayed where I was until she stood up by the bed. We stayed there, in silence, looking each other over and I noticed that her clothes no matter how dark colored they were, were darker in some spots then others and had holes. ' _Did she get hurt on her way here_?' I also notice her eyes land on my broken in half SOUL in the belt of my body.

Her eye held curiousity and sadness, but she did not say a word about it and looked back up to my eyes. "So tell me what is your name miss..." I trilled off and she shuffled uncomfertabley and said in a soft voice, "Antreas." "I see well again a pleasure to meet Miss Antreas. Um might I ask why are you here?" I asked her and she looked away, I could tell she was thinking of what to tell me. "I was tired...I needed sleep. I saw that this place hasn't been lived in for a while so...I hid so that no one would see me and know I was there. I was just desprete. I'm sorry that I broke in...I'll be on my way then." She said before heading to the door but I had the urge to stop her. "Wait. It's alright, I'm not mad, I was just a little surprirsed. Please why not stay a little. We could have tea." I offered and she looks at me, weighting pros and cons before nodding her head. "Ok. Tea sounds nice." She replied.

From there we sat across each other at my little table drinking tea, and talking to each other. She was a bit guarded about answering a few things but was slowly opening up. "Hey uh Mettaton..." she started and looked down at the table. "I have no clue what most things go on down here in the underground but I'm learning. The only thing confusing me most is...SOULS. Can you tell me more about them please?" She asked me. I look at her surprised but then smile. "Sure. As one may know a SOUL is the culmination of their being. A SOUL depending on the person starts off weak but...it gets stronger through gaining LV or LOVE an acronym for Level Of Violence." I explained and I saw her eye grow wide.

"LOVE is gained by killing others and earn EXP or Execution Points. The higher the LV the more stronger the person is. Down here in the undergroud though it's slightly different but if you do kill someone then it changes to what I just explained and the person is seen as a murderer if it was not in self defence." I explained and I saw her face was very pale that it could rivel my cousin. "There is more to a SOUL then what I just said as well." "Like what?" she asked me. "Well depending on the person, showing one's SOUL outside of a battle, is a sign of a imtamite moment. I show mine to let people know that this is me, I have nothing to hide. But if I brought it out of the belt that it's in is more so, also if you let someone touch your SOUL but does not hurt you then that shows how much you trust the person with your very life. That is more towards one's soulmate or very close family memeber or friend." I explained and I saw she was interested in what I was saying.

"Soulmate?" she asked. "Yes. Everyone has a soulmate. When you come in contect with them, the souls beckon to each other, it's also almost like the SOULS can not live without the other if they are to far away, that they want to be close." I explained to her what it meant to be a soulmate to someone but what I said next got her sad. "Though it's hard to find a soulmate should the SOUL be too damaged and unable to recericate to their soulmate. It while also make the other unable to find you if the SOUL is hurt." I said. "I see..." she stayed quite for a little while before asking, "hey uh Mettaton...how did you get that crack in your SOUL?" I was alittle uneasy answering but I had come to terms with it for a while now.

"It broke after...well long story short, my body before now was a bit more lewd for my tastes, but it was what got me populer on my quiz show. After one of my shows, two ' _fans_ ' of mine conered me and well..." I started to cry and she came over to my side and hugged me. I held onto her as I continued my story, "They...raped me..they broke me down to pieces and broke my SOUL. I was lucky to be alive. Later my best friend Alphys found me, I had begged her to give me a new body but she couldn't because of my SOUL being to broken. She modified my body to what you see now but I still feel ill well ever I think of that time. I just feel so...dirty in this body but there is nothing I can do other then to forget and move on with my life." I said and she held my tighter.

"I...understand Mettaton...I know that feeling all to well that I sick, that I just was to puke at my past. I'm...a rape victum as well." she said and I look up at her surpirsed and was shocked to see tears in her eyes as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Glitched Rebirth

Antreas's POV

"I...understand Mettaton...I know that feeling all to well that I sick, that I just was to puke at my past. I'm...a rape victim as well." I said as Mettaton looks up at me surpirsed then shocked to see the tears running from my eyes as well.

"I'm a rape victim. Only I was repeated for over 11 years since I had just turn 7 by the same people who were chosen to raise me. I constently feel disgusted in my own body that I just want to leave it as well." I said while crying out all my tears. Both me and Mettaton held on to each other like the other was our life support, keeping us alive above the line of death. We cried out our tears as I realize that this is the first time ever in my life that I have verbally admitted that I was a victim of their crimes to someone, someone who I barly knew. We both soon calmed down and seperated from each other, the tears now dry on our faces and I noticed his were pink like the chestplate? and boots he has on.

I stare at him as I thought, ' _I have just openly admitted to being a victim of their crimes and to someone I barly know. I have always avoided openingly admiting it for I feared that it well seal my fate that I'm nothing more then just what they made me to be for them to use_.' I wanted to cry more but my eyes were empty, I was feeling more empty with each passing minute. "Antreas?" Mettaton said my name catching my attention. I look at him with a look saying yes? "Antreas, may I ask why are you wearing that red pet collar?" he asked me as I brought my hand up to it and I smiled sadly. "This collar? To be honest I have forgotten yet remembered that it was there. I guess I was waiting for someone to bring it up so that I could offically remember it. It shows that I'm still their pet, nothing more then what they used me for. That I'm still chained to my past." I said with a sad laugh.

Mettaton looks at me concerned then said, "Then take it off. I know that is easier said then done but I believe it well help you feel better that you do. You can un-chain yourself from you past and move on. Live a different life." I look at him shocked then I looked down at my hands. Without thinking I reached up and removed my collar then held it in front of me. It looked forgain to me in my eyes, my neck lighter with it gone. I have been so use to wearing an imaginary one along with wearing this pyshical one for so long that my neck felt cold, like it was missing something to keep it warm and protect it. I stare at it before my trance broke and I tossed it to the side and I smiled softly at Mettaton.

"Thank you Mettaton." I said before lunging at him in a hug. He was surprised by the suddeness of the hug but returned it. "Your welcome Antreas." he said.

Mettaton's POV

"Your welcome Antreas." I said with a smile. This was all so unexpected from something as finding her asleep under my old bed but the poor girl. I knew from the look on her, the tone of her voice, the scars, the possablity that she was hurt because of the blood on her clothes said that she needed love and care to live. To think that she is also a victim of rape and for so long to boot. ' _11 years from the age 7 is most certainly a long time for someone to experice and to the victim the time seems longer then what it really is_.' I thought as I held her.

I could tell from the short time that she is a very sweet girl but has a lot of demons haunting her mind. ' _Also in that short time, I feel as though I'm very close to her. Sometimes victims of the same crime always find comfort from those like them since they know how the other felt in the process_.' I thought as I look down at her and saw a small smile on her face that warmed my heart. ' _I feel as though she is a little sibling to me hmm...maybe if she doesn't have any family down here maybe I could adopt her as my little sister_.' I thought fondly towards the human girl. Her eyes were closed and I almost thought that she fell asleep.

I go to speak to see if she was awake and hope to ask her about the blood on her until her head shot up and had let go of me when we heard my consin Blooky's voice. "Hapstablook? Are you home?" he said and before I could reply I saw Antreas run and hide under the bed and I go to open the door knowing that just by that action alone said that she well hide and stay quite until my cousin left. "Yes Napstablook, I'm here. Hold a second." I replied to him as I quickly picked up Antreas's thrown away collar and placed it in the trash to hide it from my cousin. I soon opened the door and let my cousin in and gave him a big hug. "Hello Blooky. How are you? I would have came over to you but I heard music and thought you were...busy..." I trailed off umcomfortably.

"Oh. Well uh I stopped by because I thought I heard you talking to someone. Did you finally find yourself a partner for the night?" He asked with a wink. "No I didn't. I was watching tv which I turned off before I answered the door." I lied. "Oh. I see...didn't want your favorite cousin to walk in on your _alone_ time." Blooky said and I blushed bright red by what he meant. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT BLOOKY! IT WAS JUST A SOUP OPRAH!" I yelled embarresed by my cousin. "Alright Hapstablook, if you say so. Well I better go now. I'm meet up with someone later. Bye." He said as he left through the door. Antreas came out from under the bed a few moments later when the close was clear. "Hapstablook?" She asked confused and I responed, "Yes. That was my original name before I changed it to what it is now. It's been a while since I been last called by that name since I'm so use to my new one. Only Blooky and Alphys knows it, I think no one other then you now know it." She nods her head in understanding but looks at me confused.

"Who's Alphys? You said she was your best friend." she asked me and I smiled. "Alphys is my best friend who gave me the bodies that I had/have. From what you can plainly tell I was once a ghost monster. Alphys transfred my SOUL to the old lewd body before modifiying it to what is now. I'm greatful for everything that she has done for me and I can't begin to pay her back other then being her friend as a start. She is also the royal scienitest here in the underground." I said as she took in the information of my friend and looked to be putting together dots in her head and I wondered why.

' _Antreas...you are a mystierious girl but I feel that I should help protect you from all that has happen to you_.' I thought making a silent vow to the girl in front of me.


	19. Chapter 19

Glitched Rebirth

3rd POV

In the UnderFell universe Alphys was sitting at her desk, hunched over a microscope at the blood sample she took from the human pet Sans got. She growled out of frustraction at the sample, slamming her hand down hard on the table. "That damn human. I can not make heads or tails of her blood. It's normal for a worthless human for the most part...but there are traces of mutation of magic in it. Like her SOUL holds magic in it but it's nothing but a soon to be shattered piece of trash," Alphys said to herself, looking over the blood once more.

A few times she has seen it seemingly glitch before stablizing into it's natural form. ' _What is happening to cause this to happen? From what I saw was the last time she was spotting on my cameras was when Undyne killed her. After that she didn't respawn or anything like that. Then there was the moment the blood acted voliently before shattering into pieces then reforming_.' The human was very odd and mysterious was all Alphys knows.

' _I just may need to study her SOUL after all even though it is on the verge of breaking_ ,' Alphys thought. She took her face away from the microscope and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger, frusterated. For hours, Alphys has looked, tested and studied the blood sample but can up with bare mimium when it came down to the fact that it was 99.01% normal in terms. "A SOUL that holds magic like it's a part of it but it's not natural. An outside force? Or is she a half-blood? No. Monsters like us havn't been on the surface in years and the girl looked no more then a teen in her late teens to early twenties. She can not be a child of both monster and human," Alphys muttered to herself as she took another look at the blood.

As she searched the blood closely UF Mettaton walked into the room humming a familier song. "How could you, how could you, how could you hate me? How could you, how could you, how could you love me? When all you ever gave me were open wounds? Open wounds," he sang softly but it was loud enough for the annoyed Alphys to hear. "What the fuck are you singing now robot?" She growled out angerly, startling the tall robot. "Hm? Oh it's a song I heard while out in Waterfall. The echo flowers were playing it all over, though I could not find the soruce of where the song was coming from. It was like the person singing was not really here but the flowers still picked up their song," he said quite proud of his find of the song for it spoke to him but sadden to not find the source.

Alpyhs stares at him, her face unreadable and Mettaton was worried he said something to upset her more in her annoyed state. "Did you ask around to find the source of the song you were just singing?" she asked him plainly and he nodded saying, "Yes but no one saw a thing. Not even Undyne. She was just as confused like everyone else was when asked about. Why?" he asked confused by Alphys's intrest in a song he sang. "Lead me to the spot where you heard it now!" Alpyhs yelled at him as she grabbed a recording device in hopes to catch the tune and find the mysterious girl Sans claimed as a pet.

Both Alphys and Mettaton arrived to the spot where he had first heard the song and both were surprised to hear it still going. Alphys activated the recorder and held it up to one of the echo flowers. "I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end? When will it end? You can't stop me from falling apart. You can't stop me from falling apart. You can't stop me from falling apart. 'Cause my self-destuction is all your fault." the flower sang out for the world under the moutian to hear. Mettaton starts to softly hum along with the song, ' _Who ever sang this must be in more pain then what I know. They are hurt in more ways then one. Mysterious singer, I hope that you live through your pain_.' He thought as he placed one of his four hands over his cracked SOUL in the containment unit in his belt.

Elsewhere near them, walking towards them was Sans. "Hey dino bitch and hunk of junk whatcha doing out here?" He called out to them. Alphys growled out in slight anger and stopped the recording and glared at the grinning skelenton. "Trying to find your pet Sans. Mettaton here heard singing in the echo flowers but could not find the source." Alphys explained. "I see. Well to answer your un-asked question, the singing is the kid. She has a pretty good voice. Not amazing but gets the feelings through. Yeah that girl is a mysterious one." Sans said with a shrug.

Both of them started to argue, more like Alphys yelling at the skeleton who relpied in puns while Mettaton thought, ' _A mysterious girl? I wonder what happened to her for her to sing this particluer song?_ ' "UGH! ENOUGH! Mettaton you piece of crap!" Alpyhs yelling snapping Mettaton out of his thoughts, and looked at her. "When we get back to the lab, I will show a picture of the girl I want you to capture and bring to me in one piece. I don't care if she is hurt but I need her alive." Alphys ordered. They both soon left, leaving Sans behind, his eyes hollow as he watched them leave. ' _Kid just probably made her first enemy in the underground considering how mysterious she is. I have to try and find a way to protect her_ ,' Sans thought before realizing something.

' _Wait? Protect her? Why do I need to protect her? I mean she does have a sprak in her that I like but hmm...I guess this is a way I could try to keep her from breaking down._ ' His thoughts trailed off as he thought about the girl in question that came into his life. The same girl he has claimed as his pet who he now wants to protect.

Meanwhile back in the UnderLust universe, Mettaton and Antreas are walking towards Hotlands, hand in hand, so Antreas could meet Alphys, Mettaton's best friend in the underground. Mettaton had conviced Antreas rather easily to come with him to meet her, showing that he held more trust from her then others that she has meet thus far in the 3 worlds she has dubbed, glitched through.

' _Mettaton said that Alphys is a good person and to not worry about her trying to do anything to me or pressure me or whatever that would make me un-comfortable. So I believe him for I sence that he is a good person worth of trust and belief,_ ' Antreas thought to herself as she looked up to her new big brother. ' _I do wonder though who this Alphys person is and how she is the same yet different from the others that I may meet or have met in my time here in the underground_.'

(A/N: Hey Glitches, sorry this chapter took a little while, could not get my brain around how I wanted the chapter to go. I appracaite the wait and I hope you like this lastest chapter. Later glitches. Sage out.)


	20. Chapter 20

Gitched Rebirth

Antreas's POV

As me and my new big brother walked through the place he called Waterfall, telling me details and facts about the place and seeing beautiful sights like the crystals hanging from the ceiling of the cave and the plants growning from the ground, we never saw that Undyne person again. ' _Good. Never really want to meet her again. I admit, cool becasue she uses spears to fight and all but...the whole lusting/chasing after me like she did, not so much to the point that its creepy and or scary as all hell of worse the third Sans I met. Two faces I don't want to meet ever again_ ,' I thought as shivers ran up my spin with my sins at the thought of the third Sans. ' _God, he is scary_.'

"Antreas? Are you alright? Are you cold?" He asked genuinly concerned about me. I felt a warm spot appear in my chest, warming my heart at his concern but that quickly disappered when I remembered that I'm worth next to nothing and might as well be dead like my ghosts ask me to be. I still had to answer him to reasure him that I'm fine. I give his hand that I'm holding a reasuring sqeeze about saying with a slight laugh, "Yeah. I'm fine Mettaton. I'm just worried Undyne might pop up. I really don't want to come face to face with her again. Getting chased by her once is enough." "I understand Antreas. Undyne is a very...forward person. I met her a few times through Alphys and well...she seems alright once gotten to know but yes her way of getting people is well intimidating at first so I get why you don't want to meet her again," he said leaving me a bit confused.

"Are you friends with Undyne?" "No. Not really we are just mutral friends of Alphys but that is just about it." "Oh." "It's alright Antreas, should we meet Undyne again, I'll keep you safe from her," he gave my hand the same reasure sqeeze, letting it help prove his point that he well try to protect me. "Thank you big bro," I said before wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He was startled at first by the suddeness of the hug but returns it with care and comfort. "Your welcome my little sister," he said. Soon a while after we arrived to the edge of waterfall and the bridge leading to hotlands. At this point I had to take off my jacket and rolled up my long sleeves in an attempt to cool down even a little. "Easy to guess why this place is called Hotlands." I said with a chuckle as Mettaton laughes along with me. We approuched a large, plain grey building with the word lab in big bold letters. We entered and Mettation called out to Alphys, to which we heard someone reply from within the building, "C-c-coming! H-h-hold o-on!"

A door down the large hall opened up and out came the exact same yellow dino monster I saw earlier with the third Sans. ' _So this was Alphys. I figured as much by the lab coat on her counter-part I guess I'll call her_.' I thought as I did a quick look over of this world's Alphys. She wore close to nothing exept she was wearing a lab coat with the top few buttons down over her chest, leaving her stomuch exposed and was wearing what I guess was maybe black lace panties, and lastly a pair of glasses. "Mettaton how was your-" her sentance cut short of a gasp when her eyes landed on me. "YOU! You are the girl I saw on my serguity cameras. The same girl Papyrus was confused about when he accidentally killed you!" She rushed over to until she was about a few inches from me. She held my face firmly in her hands, looking over for any sighs of injury. Once satisfied in not finding anything she pulled away about a few feet from me.

"Sorry about invading your personal space but well... I must say you are a very unqiue human from what I saw on my cameras and what has been told to me. Anyway, hello my name is Alphys, if I remember hearing right from Sans and Papyrus, your name is Antreas yes?" She asked as she held out her hand to me. I stood there still before slowly reaching over and shook her hand. "Yeah. My name is Antreas. Antreas Hildebrand." She smiles at me after releasing my hand and I had to admit, her smile was comforting and she seemed friendly enough, can easliy see why she and big bro are friends. Her smile brightens but shock crosses her face along with Mettaton's when we all heard loud grumbling, like a large lion ready to pounce.

I blush in embressment and places my hands over my stomuch to try and quite it. "S-s-sorry," I said as they chuckle slightly. "It's alright. Who knows the last time you ate something at all during your walk here. I don't have much but I have some ramon cups we could have. Come along let's get you something to eat." Alphys said, gesturing us to follow her which we did. To be honest, I'm really starting to like Alphys, it is very hard to earn my trust but so far 3, possabliy a 4th, have spear-headed their way into a zone that no ever got to, very quickly. But...just becasue they have earned my trust doesn't mean that they won't lose it just as quickly as they got it. For I'm, even when I don't look it, always on guard in protecting myself from being burned again. Then again, mom and Mettaton have had plenty of chances never took. I personally feel deep down inside that they are very worth trusting and letting my guard down and relax for once, now the same with Alphys.

As we ate our ramon, Alphys has been telling me all about the creation of the core, the formor scientest before her, and the creations she made over time and asked how both me and Mettaton met. She even told me about Mettaton having a crush on someone who he called their Prince. Mettaton gained a bright pink blush on his cheeks and yelled at Alpyhs for bring it up but we both laughed. She even went and got the letters his prince sent him and showed me. I spent half the time, keeping the letter from Mettaton's reach as I read it but what caught me was the signacher was just the letter P. "P? So that's where prince came from," I said as he snagged the letter from me. "Hmm...the only name I can think of with the letter P is Papyrus," I said and instanly after Alphys lets out a short laugh, "See Mettaton? Even Antreas, someone who probably who hasn't been here long, agrees that it must be Papyrus," she said as Mettaton pouts.

"I doubt it's him for he must be busy trying to seduce every monster just to be in the royal harem to even love," Mettaton said and I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know for sure bro? I mean the first time I ran into the guy, was not all that good but after words he did try to make it up to me by giving a tour of Snowdin and telling me about the place. Not once did he even try to seduce me or any other monster in the area. I don't really trust him but he really does seem to be an alright guy," I said, surprised by myself for defening him but what I did was true. Both look at me questionable but Mettaton sighs, "Maybe your right sis. Maybe I should try to get to know him should we cross paths." Both me and Alphys rolled our eyes and laughed.

She turned to me and asked, "Antreas, I couldn't help but notice that your clothes are torn and blooded. If you want you can take a bath and I'll call a friend who just maybe your size to drop of a new set of clothes for you?" "If it isn't to much trouble Alphys, I would love that." She nodded and lead me to the bathroom and helped me run the bath then she left after telling me that I could use the bath products there if I wanted to. Once she left, I did a quick once over of the bathroom to find any cameras. Found none, so I undressed and got in the bath.

I stayed in there for a little bit and at somepoint Alphys, knocked on the door and said she left clothes for me. I was worried about the type of clothes but when I went to get them, they were normal casual clothes. It was a pair of black boots, blue jeans, a black leather belt, plain underwear, a black wife beater that looked more of a tank top to me, and a bright yellow t-shirt that said Love Slave. I quickly got dressed and was surprised that the clothes did fit me. I left the bathroom after I retrived my phone and gun from my prevous clothes and went to find Alphys. "Hey Alphys. What should I do with my prevous clothes?" I asked after I found her talking with Sans and Mettaton. Alphys came over to me and took the clothes while I notice Sans with a slight surprised look on his face. "I'll take these and dispose of them. They don't seem to be wear able anymore since the blood has set in and," she sniffs the sleeve of the jacket with a confused look on her face, "Is that tear gas I smell?" she asked looking to me for answer same with Sans and Mettaton.

"Just a little accident along the way while in Waterfall." I simply said since it was true but I didn't want them to know that I somehow in a way deminsion jump between 3 different places. They looked at me questionably but don't push me for any answers and just accept my half truth. "Well I'm gonna get rid of thes so don't worry and Mettaton can you help set up a place for Antreas here to sleep?" She asked and Mettaton nodded as he left. Both left, leaving me and Sans alone in the room.

"I'm surprised that it was you that I had to bring clothes for. When Alphys called asking I thought it was odd but now I see why," he said with the color purple dusting the areas where his cheeks would be. "Oh these are your clothes? I should have figured when Alphys said she would call someone about clothes who would seem to be the same size as me." I relplyed and he nodded. "You uh look good Antreas. You make Hotlands hotter," Sans said with a wink in my direction. I chuckle at his pick up line, starting to feel more relaxed. "T-thanks Sans," I said causing him to smile brightly. "So uh tell me what happened after the fight with my brother? He came home crying that he killed ya, you glitched and your SOUL left behind the word betrayal?" He asked me with seriousness in his voice.

I turned stiff and a cold sweat break out down my neck and I felt my SOUL starting to spaz out like I would glitch and be back at that second universe with the red Sans. "Well uh not much. I just reseted, saw he wasn't there, not really questioning it, I left and went into Waterfall where I had that weird accident with the tear gas. I came across a monster asking me to play around with them before they threw the tear gas. I guess it was some weird something that involves it but I took off running before the cloud died down," I explained.

He looked at me questionably like before but then just smiles, making me relax, glad that he didn't ask any questions and believed me. "Yeah I guess I can see that happening. Glad you are ok though Antreas. Had me and my brother worried. Well I have to head home and tell him you are alright. Want me to say hi to him for you?" Sans asked and I nodded. "Yeah that would be nice. Sorry that I worried you both." "It's alright. See ya later cutie." He disappear suddenly into thin air. I didn't question it thinking that it was just his magic and decided to explore the lab a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

Glitched Rebirth

Time went by here in Alphys's lab, how much I'm not sure of. After she came back from throwing away my old clothes, she showed me around her lab, showing me the inventions she made. I was impressed and in awe at what she has down thus far for I never seen stuff like this in my whole life. I was use to seeing the ground, blood, dead people, my old bed in the cramped closet, one of _their_ rooms, old buildings, trash cans, barrels of guns, the glints of knives being thrusted my way to stab me, and lastly the old building where the crocked doctor lived. Seeing stuff like this in the world under Ebott was amazing becasue it shows how far they all gone in their time down here.

"It is all so awesome Alphys. All of this look so...complex yet so simple to you. I don't think I can wrap my mind around stuff like this." I complamented and from the corner of my eye I saw her blush. "Th-thanks Antreas but I honestly think you have a brain in that head of your's waiting to learn more," she said and I let out a dry chuckle as I turn to look at her from the weird bubbly pink vials of cemicals. "Sure, and I have a husband up on the surface waiting for his launrgy to be brought in," I said to which Mettaton replied to after he walked into the room, startling me. "I didn't know you were married sis. I honestly assumed you weren't because I saw no wedding ring," he said with a confused look on his face. "I'm not..I was joking. Like hell if I ever marry someone. I'm no good so whats the point?" I asked casually like it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

They both glare at me and I started to get nervous, scared even, thinking that they'll beat me for saying something like that. The first one of the two is my newly aquired big brother Mettaton, who stood before me with his arms crossed over his chest. I unconsiously tried to make myself smaller, showing that I will not fight him and I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit. The hit that never came. All I felt was arms wrapping themselves around and being pulled close to Mettaton so I could hear the fans and other do-dads in his chest. I open my eyes and look at him from the corner of my eye, shocked for this was something I was not expecting.

Next thing that shocked me was Alphys wrapping her arms around us both. For the second time in my life after meeting the third Toriel, that I felt comfort in the hugs I was recieveing. "Don't ever say things like that about yourself sis. Those words are not true. Do not let them ring through your ears that easily. I have not known you long and only know what you have told me but I can tell you are a strong young person, that doesn't deserve to hurt like this," Mettaton whispered to me and I felt my heart and SOUL ached and I returned the hugs, as silent tears run down my eyes. We all stayed this way and I'm surprised they have not found the gun I'm hiding in my waistband nor asked about the scars on my face or did they make any notcion of saying they found my tattoos on the back of neck.

Once they let go Mettaton gently placed a hand on my cheek, encourging me to look into his LED light eyes. He smiled softly at me as he wripped the tears away with is other hand. "Don't say you are no good. I can tell you have are worth more then you know. The scars you have, may look as bad reminders of your old life on the surface but make them into reminders of your strength. A strength that helped you go through your hard times. Make them posative reminders to show you that you made it this far and beyond in your life." He said and I really felt myself taking his words to heart.

"He's right Antreas. I don't know much about you other then what I saw on my cameras, told to me by Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton but I can tell just by a single look in your eye that you have seen alot of bad in life that made into the person you are now but you don't have to let it rule you for you can over come them." Alphys said as I turn my head to look at her. She had the same smile as big bro and that made me feel better more. "I would also like to say that if you do ever have bad thoughts then well.." She trailed off and her smile to that of mischif which scared me a little. "W-w-well w-what?" I asked. "Well then we just have to chase them with..." she trailed off again before pulling me into a tight hug. "With hugs!" she cried out while I slumped in her arms in shock before smiling, laughing and returning the hug.

"Thank you big sis." I said unknowlingly which caused Alphys to hug me tighter. Not enough to hurt me but enough to tell me that she liked being call sis. Soon, from what both my new siblings are telling me is that it's night time here in the underground and they escorted me to my temporey room, that I was going to be staying in. The room was plain and normal but I liked it. I hugged them both goodnight then laid down and was out like a light.

Sleep did not go well for me at all. Not since I started having my nightmares again or they might as well be night terrors for how much they scare me. I felt my pluse race through me as the blired images of the dream flash before my eyes. I cry sliently as I curl up in a ball. ' _I'm worthless. I'm fucking worthless. Why live if I'm just going to break down more and more?_ ' I thought as all sorts of negative thoughts entered my mind. I reached behind me and pulled out the gun from my waistband. I looked at the side of the barrel, staring at my own eyes, looking back me. My pathitic dull eyes. I sighed before putting the gun to the side of my head.

I go to pull back the hammer of the gun but something stopped me. More rather then a voice stopped me. ' _I would also like to say that if you do ever have bad thoughts then well then we just have to chase them with hugs!_ ' Alphys's voice rang through my ears. I look over to the closed door, the gun slightly lower from my head. ' _Alphys..Mettaton...mom.._ ' at the thought of all three of them had me feeling guilty to my very core that I was about to do what I thought about doing. Killing myself. I lowered my gun and placed it under the pillow before getting up from the bed.

I quietly left my room and walked around a bit before stopping when I heard familier voices. I crept over to the corner and saw my new siblings over by Alphys's work bench. "I just don't get it Mettaton. The blood sample I took from her old clothes is just to tampered with because of the tear gas to get any clear read on what made her as Papyrus said glitched the way she did." "I honestly say, earn her trust and let her come to us, Alphys. So long as we show we are of course not threats to her in anyway, she will trust us more and tell us all the answers you want to know. Go at her suddenly, hammering her with questions she may not have answers to will scare her off and lack more trust in you. We somehow got lucky to gain as much trust as we have now from her but that doesn't mean we won't lose it just as easily." I heard Mettaton say, which rang true with me.

"Hrmm..you're right Metta. She does seem to be the type to be un-trustworthy towards others with whatever past she has. I just.." "I know you want to find out all sorts of answers but going straight to her, frantic won't help you." Mettaton said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're right. Let's go check up on her and see if she is alright." Alphys said, turning around and looked up, surprised to see me. I stood there shocked as they both look at me. "Antreas...what are you doing up and how much have you heard?" Alphys asked while looking around nervously. "I-I-I had a bad dream. I couldn't sleep. So I thought a walk around would help me. I also heard the part where you said the blood sample was tampered." I said as I came out from behind the corner.

Alphys looks me straight in the eyes and sighs, "Yes. I took a sample of blood from your old clothes to test because what I have seen Antreas from you is not normal by any means for a human. A monster, if have the power like Sans, can teleport but what you do is different. I wanted to see if I could find answers but as I said the tear gas, tampered with it. I won't ask you to give a new blood sample or force you to answer any questions. I want to earn your trust and let you come to me like Mettaton said." "She is right sis. We just want you to trust us more to fully help you and to figure out this strange power Alphys said you have. For now want to talk about that bad dream of your's or do you just want to go back to bed and sleep?" Mettaton offered me with a comforting smile.

"I...I don't want to talk about it..I just want to go back to sleep." I said and they both came over to me and escorted me back to my room. I laid down in bed and they both kissed my forehead goodnight then left. From there I fell into a dreamless sleep with my hand on the pistol under my pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

Glitched Rebirth

Morning or so I thought soon arrived when I woke up what I could guess was hours later. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them as it slowly dawned on me that this is the first time I woke up on my own with out Tobius or Kent forcing me up. As my vision cleared I noticed I was holding the gun I was temped to use last night.

I stare at the dark silver barrel with the dark oak colored sides on the handle. ' _I was really going to try wasn't I? Hmm... guess that's what happens when you push someone to far off the edge_.' I thought as I placed the gun down on the bed and got up. I streched as felt my bones shift back into place. I was use to waking up stiff as a board or whatever so streching and not feeling any pain from my limbs or neck from sleeping in an actual bed was a bit of a nice change of pace, ' _let's hope it lasts while it still can before I glitch to the next world upon death_.' I go to put on the socks and boots when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out to the person and the door opened to reveal my brother Mettaton. "Oh good, you're awake. Come along we got breakfest ready. It's pancakes~" He sang out before closing the door to let me finish getting ready. I got excited at the sound of food being ready and I barly felt any lack of trust for the two people I'm staying with for they both had multiple chances to do something to me and never took them. They even sounded so genuine when speaking about wanting my trust and knowing that there was and is a possably high chance of losing what trust they have from me now. I finished with the boots, placed the gun along my waistband and made the bed before I jogged out to the kitchen where my new siblings were waiting for me.

We talked over breakfest, well them mostly telling me about themselves, and Mettaton's quiz show abit more. Me and Alphys teased him a bit more about his crush, Prince. "Both of you are evil," he complained with a pink blush on his face as both Alphys and I sported matching smirks as we washed the dishes. "It's fun big bro. Plus you make it easy for us. I bet you that the next time you open a letter from your prince, it will say he got a ticket to your next show and well be there in plain veiw. I also bet that it will be Papyrus who will be there." I said. "I agree with her Metta. I bet anything that it's Papyrus." Alphys said with a snicker. "Both of you. I'm gonna go check the fan mail." He said getting up and leaving before we could tease him more. "I swear in the short time you both known each other, you act like siblings and you act so different then someone, you would expect with a past like your's from what I heard from Metta." Alphys commented.

"Don't forget your my new sister Alphys and yeah. I guess you both bring out a better me." I said as she laughed. "That's right I am and I'm glad to hear that sis." she said but I know there was more to what she wanted to say. "Alphys?" "Antreas. Other then what you and Mettaton said last night and over breakfest, I know there is more to you and I have seen first hand a clue but I will not force you to answer my questions. You half lied about what happened after Papyrus killed you and that you had a gun at one point but I believe you must have lost it since I didn't find it amoung your old clothes." The gun hiding on the small of my back becomes colder and heavier, letting me know it was still there as I tense up at her words, knowing that she is a very smart person and has cameras so she would figure it out.

"Antreas, you have your reasons for not telling the truth fully or not speaking it at all and I respect that. Maybe you don't know how to explain it, you don't fully know what is happening and why or something else. I just want you to know maybe I can guess what's going on but I'm going to stick with waiting for you to speak up at your own pace. I just felt that I should let you know that." She said as she placed the last dish in the drying rack. "Thank you for telling me Alphys, and to be honest, I think I have a good idea as to whats going one but I don't know why, how to explain it and well part of me feels like I shouldn't tell anyone at all." I said as she rests a hand on my shoulder as I stare down at the empty sink in front of me.

"I understand sis. Come to me at your own time when you are ready to talk." she said and I turn my head to her and smile. "Honestly, when I first came here, I thought everyone was sex crazed but so far I have been proven very wrong for assuming. I'm sorry." I said and she just let's out a snort of laughter. "No need to apoliogize, you are partly right, everyone but Mettaton is to an extent but even then we are able to control oursleves and act normally towards people who don't feel the same towards us. Lots of us do take no as an answer sis." she leans over and kisses the side of my head. "Gah! Ah! Sis!" I said while laughing. She snickers at my reaction as Mettaton came back in and throws away a large pile of opened letters into the trash.

"Why you throwing those out bro?" I asked him as he hands me one of the letters. I look at it confused but opened it up and read it. As I read it I felt vile raise in my throat and my face turn green from sickness. As quick as I had opened it, I balled it up and threw it to the side not bothering to see where it landed because I was busy being hunched over the kitchen sink with one hand over my mouth to prevent from throwing up. "I can see why now." I said through my hand as memories ran through my head while Alphys rubs my back up and down slight to relax my rattled up nervous. "Yes..." He said with a sigh. "My quiz show is not really populer as it was with my formor body but as you see I still get quite a lot of fan mail most as lewd as the one you read." "And the only one worth reading is the one from your prince?" I said with a teasing tone. "Shut up and yes." I barked out a laugh at his words as he walked away.

Both me and Alphys glance at each other and went to follow him. He arrives back to the mail bag and pulls out the same pink colored evelopes that the others had. As he opens it up me and Alphys rush over, and lean over his shoulders, "What does it say big bro?" I asked startling Mettaton. "Sis! Alphys!" he said cried out, looking between the both of us. While he looked at Alphys I took the letter from his hand. "You know I just realized that the color of the paper is pink. The same color as Papyrus's eye light color." I said as Mettaton took the letter back from me. "Hey yeah, she's right. I didn't realize that. Good job sis." Alphys said and patted me on the head causing me to smile. "Just because it's pink does not mean it's Papyrus. It could be a coincidence." He said which had Alphys and me snickering. "Right~ Sure Metta~" Alphys sang. He just huffed and read the letter and I saw a bright pink blush appear in his cheeks. "He's...he's coming to my next show which is tonight!" He said starting to look all nervous.

"Called it! Now you get to see your darling prince in the stands." I said excited. "I'm so nervous. What would he say? What would he do? Oh god!" Mettaton said still freaking out. "Don't worry big bro. If it will make you feel better, I could go with you to your show as support." I offered and he smiled at me. "Thank you Antreas. That would be good to have someone there in case." he smiled at me softly. "Great. Now when is your show?" I asked "In about a few hours at 6. We should leave at about 5 to make it there on time before it starts." He said as I cheered for it would be the first time I would be on a live stage and see what goes on behind the scenes to make it all happen. The camera, sound and light work, it would be interesting to see.

' _I'm glad I met big bro and sis. I can actully feel myself becoming better mentally and emotionally just by being around them. They are good people_.' I thought as the day went by with us playing random board games that fell down to the underground years or so ago and watched one of vert few non-lewd anime Aplyhs had in the collection. I was really starting to like Mew Mew kissy cutie.


	23. Chapter 23

Glitched Rebrith

Time flew and now both me and my brither Mettaton were on the set of his quiz show. I looked around on aw at the equipment and tech needed to help run the whole thing. Mettaton showed me around while keeping me close so I don't get lost or bumb into someone that may make me feel un-comfortable. Which was a good thing becasue I felt all their eyes on me the whole time during the tour.

As we walked people kept asking who I was and Mettaton simply said that I was his new little sister. It shocked and or surprised them but they didn't question farther. We arrived to his dressing room, which was decent sized with a simple couch, rug, coffee table, make-up table with a mirror, a chair, and a small fridge. I was busy looking around like the curious person I have become and I see from the corner of my eye that Mettaton was watching me from the mirror he was facing with a mix of glee and amusment look on face. Glee that I was opening up so much in a short time and very willing to learn more about this sort of thing.

I stopped and watch him as he fixes his hair then open a small drawer of the single table or whatever it was called in the room and pulled out a eye glass case. I regonized it as the type Tobius wears. I shiver at the un-pleaset memories when ever I see a case like that. When ever pissed or... _wants to have fun_...he takes off his glasses and puts them away before...I snapped out of my thoughts when Mettaton placed a hand on shoulder and I saw the worried look his face, the worry in his eyes behind the glasses. I blink at him before I realized how tense I was before I gradurally relaxed.

"I'm sorry big brother. Just...reliving something I want to run from for now. Please do not ask as of now. Please." I plead in a weak voice as I look to the ground. "Of coruse my darling sister." He said as he hugs me and I immedetly hug him in return and I bury my face in the crook of neck where it meets his shoulder. We pulled away when there was a knock on the door followed by a scratchy like voice, "5 minutes to show time Mettaton." I heard footsteps walk away as my brother stand straight. "Well time to go out onto the stage. Want to come along into the spotlight or stay behind the curtain?" Mettaton asked as he offered his hand which I took a hold off.

"I want to follow you. So I guess onto the stage by your side." I said as I felt a smile creep up on my face. He smiles back at me before saying, "Alright but if it's to be to much for you, you can just walk off and come back here. I don't have to tell you this but it will make me feel better so lock the door and don't open it until I get back alright?" I nodded my head and we both head to the main stage. I looked out in amazment as I looked out over to the large area of seats. Even though there was about maybe 16 monsters there it was still amazing to see all this. I look behind me and I see what was most likely the question and or answer board quiz shows usally have back on the surface. "Hmmmm." I heard Mettaton as I turn to him. I smirk up at him and said, "Looking for your prince?" He blushes and glares at me slightly to I just chuckle in responce.

I take one last look around the mostly empty crowd to spot anyone who would stick out and low and behold I did. About 5 rows back from the stage, middle seating was Papyrus and surprisingly his brother Sans as well. I was confused as to why Sans was there but I was glad me and Alphys was right as to who Metta's prince was. I nudge him with my elbow and gesture towards where the skeletons were and I have to admit it took all will power I had not to laugh at Mettaton's near meltdown of a reaction at the sight of them. When the show started and the lights shined down on us, me and Mettaton took turns asking the questions for the small crowd here and the veiwers at home.

I had to admit I was learning alot from the simple quiz show when I tried to rack my brain to figure the question out. Not only that, whenever we got a call in from a viewer asking more about me or have Mettaton do a sexy dance and not answering the question, I took the chance to do a little comedy bit by just telling jokes that I had metioned I heard from a punny skeleton from Snowdin. This confused Mettaton at first before he caught on to what I was doing, taking all the pressure off that the veiwers were putting on.

Time went on, we both had big smiles on our faces from the little jokes and playful teasing of inside jokes that only me, big bro and Alphys knows, me learning more facts about the underground, the show finally came to an end. "Well folks, that's the end of today's show. I hope to see you all again. Goodbye~" Mettaton said as the spotlights turned off and both of us went back stage only to get stopped by an orange cat monster as soon as we both got behind the curtain. "Mettaton! Tonight's show had more viewers then ever before!" the cat monster yelled out excited in the same scracthy voice I heard earlier.

"What?! Really?" "Yes, and it must be because of your cute new co-star with the jokes!" the cat monster said as he rushs forward to hug me. I reacted in a not so pleasent way for I screamed and kneed him in the groin as he got close, bring him down to the ground like a sack of bricks. I covered my mouth in shock as I start to apologize to him as both me and Mettaton helpped him back up. "I'm so sorry. I just don't normally react well with sudden...pyshcal touching." I explained as the cat monster waved it off and smiled softly. "It's alright. Anyway, Mettaton, becasue of your sudden new co-star guest appearing tonight really got more tuning in to find out who she is. Which by the way what are you two to each other? I heard you were siblings?" the cat monster asked as he leaned against a wall.

"Yes Burgerpants. Antreas here is my new little sister. She asked to come here to see what I do and to show her around." Mettaton explained as me and Burgerpants shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you Antreas and before you ask my real name is Kadin. Everyone just calls me Burgerpants for reasons." BP explained. "Nice to meet you too Kadin." I said. "Will I better run along. Got a date in about a few hours and I have to make sure I'm ready. See ya around." BP said before he left. "He seems nice. Might get along with him." I said as me and Mettaton went back to his dressing room. "That's good that you are thinking of opening up to new people sis. Of course it is at your own pace." Mettaton commented as we reached his dressing room only to be greeting by Sans and Papyrus leaning on the walls near the door.

I nudged big bro with my elbow as I give him a knowing look saying I told you so. "Oh there they are!" Papyrus exclaimed as he and Sans approuched us. "Mettaton you were amazing as always. A few of those questions really had me stumped. I will have to try better next time to get them." Papyrus said causing Mettaton to blush. "Yeah though I personally liked the jokes from you Antreas. Thanks for mentioning me." Sans said. "Will I could never come up with what you had so I just re-used them and I had to give credit where it was due." I said and he chuckled. "So uh why are you both here?" Mettaton asked a bit wary. "Well.." Papyrus started as he held out his hand and showed a sparkling gold colored bowtie towards Mettaton and Sans held out a white up-side down heart necklace to me.

"It is customary to bring a gift to someone you wish to ask out on a date." Papyrus said with a bright pink blush on face, matching my brother's. "A-a-a-a d-date?" Mettaton studdered out. "Yeah. Though both of you don't have to if you don't want to. I know that we are still on un-clear territory with you Antreas but uh please at least accept the gift I got you as more towards an apology and we could be friends and maybe someday with benefits?" Sans said sending a wink at me. I shifted un-comfortably and glared at him. "Bro? Can I talk with you a moment?" I asked pulling Mettaton to the side away from the brothers.

"Dispite what Sans just said, I think you should at least go out with Papyrus and get to know him. Plus consider it a double date if I go with Sans. You won't be alone with Papyrus and you would have someone familiar with you to keep things from getting awkward and what not. Also I don't know how long I'm going to be here for so I might as well get to know them as well." I said as he looked back at the brothers and one can clearly see Papyrus was scolding his brother. "I think you're right. Plus Papyrus is...alright. Let's go out on a date." He said as we walked back over to them and they look to us.

Papyrus was scraching the back of his skull while looking to my brother. "We have decided. Let's go out on a date." Mettaton said as both skelebros handed us the gifts and we put them on. I looked at the heart and will I found it odd but it was very unquie and I kind of liked the how simple it was. "Let's go." Sans said as both him and Papyrus held out their hands to us. Mettaton slowly accepted Papyrus's but I didn't accept Sans's for the first few moments before placing my hand in his. It felt odd holding his hand for dispite not having skin, his hand felt warm like it was, not cold. I put it off as magic that was causing it. From there all four of left to go off and start our double date.


	24. Chapter 24

Glitched Rebirth

"So uh where are we all going for this double date?" I asked as we left the tv studio. Both brothers stopped in their tracks, making both me and my brother to look at them in confusion. Both skelebros looked shocked and nervous. "Oh uh well uh.." Papyrus started but I cut in before he continued. "You never had a plan at all did you?" I asked and he looks at me ashamed.

"Yes, you are correct. It's just that." He started before Sans started speaking," It's just that we didn't expect either of you to accept a date with either of us much less both of you so let's just roll with this and see where it goes alright?" he said winking at me. I pull my hand out of his and crossed my arms but Mettaton still held Papyrus's, who looked to be thinking of something. "Hmm...OH! I know!" He said excitably drawing curious looks at him from all of us.

"How's about we all go back to Snowdin and have a simple fun time in the snow. Make snowmen, snow angels, have a snowball fight. Nothing too fancy or run the risk of being uncomfortable or being touched by any stangers." Papyrus said and from what I can tell from the look on my brother's face, we both thought the same thing, it actully sounded like a real good idea. "Plus if we get cold we can pop into our place or Grillby's for chocho to warm up. In and out if we go to there because I'm sure nether of you want to stay in there long." Sans added in, making all of us look at him.

"That all actully sounds like a great idea. I never really got a chance growing up to play in the snow so this would be a first time experence for me to have fun in it." I said with a hopeful smile, making both Sans and Papyrus smile as well. "That sounds wonderful. I rarly ever visit Snowdin so time out there, enjoying the snow, does sound good." Mettaton said and Papyrus cheers, "Nyhe he he! Then let us be off to Snowdin." Papyrus said starting to walk off with my brother before Sans stopped him.

"Hold on bro, let's take a short cut. Everyone just grab onto each other's hand, close your eyes and hold on." He said, raising confusion in me but I took a hold of his hand while Mettaton grabbed mine and we all closed our eyes. A split second later I felt the ground under us fall and a heavy wieght on my chest before my feet landed on solid ground with a slight crunch sound of the snow and cold air nipping at my nose and prickling down my arms. "You can open your eyes now." I heard Sans say as I open them and see we are indeed in Snowdin, near the X-mas decorated tree.

"Woah what? Sans what the hell?" I asked in amazment as I turn full circle to see the surrondings. "Magic, sweetie. Just magic." Sans said as I turn back to him. "Amazing. Simply amazing. Monsters of the underground so far as very interesting and amazing." I said, earning a smile from the 3 people I'm with. "So what should we all do first?" Papyrus asked. "I know what I'm going to do." I said I spun in a circle and floped down into the snow, on my back with a smile on my face as I made a snow angel.

I earned a few chuckles from the others before they joined me in a small circle. Sans and my brother Mettaton on either side of me and Papyrus on the other side oppsite of me. Once done, carefully as I could I got up to admire my snow angel as the others did the same. One could tell who's was who's just by either the slight diffierence in shape and or size. Papyrus's being the taller, skinnier one, my brother's being a close second, both mine and Sans was close in height but his was slight more thinner then mine.

"Hmm...Sans can you hold my hand and make sure I don't fall?" I asked as I held my hand out to him. He looks at me confused but takes my hand anyway, "Sure sweetie but why?" He asked. "This." I simply said as I moved to the edge on my snow angel making sure not to step on it as I leaned forward and pocked my finger twice in the ground on the head of the angel then traced a smile on it, effectively giving the snow angel a face. "There, perfect." I said with a smile as I started to lean back only to fall forward into the snow for Sans had let go of my hand.

"Aaahhh!" I got up as I heard Sans laughing and our brothers trying to stiffle their laughter. I spit out any snow out of my mouth before rolling up a ball of it. "So you want to play those games eh Sans?" I asked as I throw the snow ball at him. He dodge but got hit with the second I threw. "It's on sweet-cheeks." He said but I got up and took off running to the other side of the tree for cover. He chased me around the tree before throwing his second snowball, which I luckily ducked out of the way but it ended up hitting my brother in his face, knocking his glasses in a crocked angle, thankfully not broken.

He was shocked as everyone else laughed and while everyone was laughing at Mettaton who was cleaning his glassess, I took the chance to bring in the forth person into our little snowball war. I threw a snowball and it hit Papyrus square in his face, when he got the snow off his face, he looked in mine and Sans's direction. I pointed to Sans, making him the fall guy. "Oh I see brother, well then." Papyrus said as he rolled up a snowball and threw it, not giving Sans a chance to defend himself. With the brothers were throwing snowballs at each other, I was so busy laughing that I got a snowball to the back my head.

I turn in time to get a snowball to the face but I was able to catch a glimpse of the culpret that threw the snow, my brother Mettaton. I wipe the snow off my face and smirk at him and said, "Oh? Want to play those games as well?" I scooped up a snow and there was it was the begining of an all man to themselves snowball war. I took cover behind the a small fort connected to a random building. Both my brother and Papyrus was diagonally from me.

' _Have to watch my 6 if Papyrus decides to be sneaky and come up behind me_ ,' I thought as I scouted out the lay out once more. Sans was using a spot a few feet from the tree in the center of town, forcing to cover himself more on his sides then most of us. It was also a bit of an unspoken rule to not go past the first 2 rows of trees. Any farther and we were out of the war and lose by defult. I was busy scanning that I barly noticed the snowball coming from my left until it flew past my face.

I reacted and threw one back missing Mettaton completely. "Nearly got me bro but I won't this time!" I called out throwing another snow ball his way as he threw one. I missed but his hit. I got snow in the face. I shake the snow off only to get it again to the back of my head. I heard all of them laugh as I made a thrid snowball and threw at Papyrus, hitting him in the chest before I ducked down, not wanting to get another snowball thrown at me. "Got ya Papyrus!" I called out before I cried out in fright/surprise to see Sans standing a few feet away from me.

I leaped over the edge of my snow fort and bulleted to Sans's abanddoned one. As I ran I was hit from all 3 sides of me before I jumped and landed face first into the snow behind my new fort. I heard Sans's deep laughter as I got up and glared at him. "SANS! NO FAIR! YOU CAN TELEPORT!" I growled out as I threw a snowball from the pile he had at him. To say the least I missed but that got him laughing and I was feeling salty to I could possabily melt the snow under me. "All's fair in love and snowball wars sweetie." Sans said gaining a laugh from the others.

I growled out in anger but I did smile a little for I was having fun. A few so hours pass and we all called a truce to make snowmen. My brother and I made one while Sans and Papyrus made one. All through that time, Papyrus and Mettaton have been get closer just talking with each other. Once the conversation between the two stopped or became awkward Sans and I spoke up to fill or fix the void.

I was busy trying to form the snowman's hat before I suddenly sneezed, "AAAHHHHCCCCOOOO!" I sniffled as everyone looked at me worried. "Oh dear, let's get you inside before you freeze." Mettaton said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah kid, your face is starting to look real red." Sans said as he came closer. I had to admit, he must have been right since I felt the tips of my ears are freezing, my hands long ago going numb from the constant connection to the snow and chill.

My legs were a bit freezing but nothing that couldn't be handled. My arms were starting to have that pringling affect to them when chilly air hits them. The main reason I didn't notice myself getting cold was because my scars killed alot of my nerves. I can not tell the difference between extream hot or cold. I can tell temp. difference with other parts of my body but places with scars I can not so I can be in those places for longer periods of time. I also been in cold climits for long periods of time back on the surface with a little less clothing so my skin and body was use to it.

Sans wrapped his arm around my waist, causing me to walk faster then him, hoping I made it look like I wanted to get someplace warmer quicker. ' _I can not have him notice the gun I still have. If he does, who knows what will happen._ ' I thought was we all agreed to go to Grillby's bar and Strip for the chocho since it was closer then the Skelebros home.

(A/N: Hey Glitches! Sorry I took so long in bringing this chapter out to all of you. I hope you enjoy it non the less. Hope to see you all next time. Bye~ Sage out)


	25. Chapter 25

Glitched Rebirth

We arrived to Grillby's bar and strip, and I could hear the pump of music from outside the building. I clinched Sans's vest jeacket closer to me to block more of the cold from getting to me. He placed it over my shoulders not very long ago, and I must say, dispite not having sleeves and is thin, it's quite warm. Mettaton gripped my left shoulder a tad bit harder, telling me he was un-comfortable as I am about going into this place. But it was the only place closest to us and the others don't know that I can actully last far much longer in cold temps.

I remembered back to one winter when I was about 12 years old. I had a t-shirt that was tattered in many places that it might as well have been a crop top, a pair of equally destroyed jeans that might as well be shorts at the moment and lastly a pair of converes. My breath came out in puffs of white clouds as I walked the back allys of the streets to stay out of sight. I couldn't let anyone see me. For if they do they may try to take me to the cops. I knew by heart that about 19 of the 60 cops in there are crocked to a degree.

Ten know about the underground fighting rings for kids like me. Only 5 of those 10 personally knew ' _my handlers_ ' since they all get to join in on ' _the fun_ '. I let tears fall down my face and feel them freeze to ice almost closing my eyes shut. I allowed them to close and took deep breaths, letting myself to fall back into reality. When I opened them once more, I saw the concerned looks of those around me. I gave them a weak smile, hoping that it will help me when I say, "It's ok guys. I'm fine. Just some bad memories. I'll be alright, let's just get inside so we can get warm." I wipe my eyes with my hand to clear away any tears that may have fell.

Surprisingly none have. I walk up to the door, took a deep breath but came out shaken when I opened the door. The music thumped against the wall, as I saw basicly almost naked monsters, either dancing or grindding against a pole near the far left wall. Quite a few monsters were getting lap dances in their seats near the right wall. Their were booths and other tables filled with monsters watching the show on the stages. The center of the room was a dance floor full of people. I turned stiff as a board in fright. Not because of the monsters themselves but of the memories connected to what a few of them are doing are what got me.

I felt a hand grab mine. I turn to see who it was and it was Sans. "Relax Antreas. Just get the chocho and we be out of here in a hot minute before we are even bothered." He said and I nod my head on reflex but that didn't really help me at all. I was guilded by Sans with my brother holding onto me and Papyrus right behind both of us. We reach the bar and I see the this world's Grillby I believe that's what the 3rd Sans called him.

This one was wearing a mess see-through shirt, tight white skinny pants I believe from what I could see past the bar, fingerless gloves and odd thing about him was that he was orange like an actul flame but the top of his head where hair would be was light blue like the 3rd. ' _Died or born like that? Curious._ ' I thought as we all walked up the bar, standing side by side. "Hey there Sans, Papyrus. Who are-oh wait. Mettaton and his mystery sister? What brings you both all the way here?" Grillby asked, leaning on the bar, a bit to close to me for my own comfort.

Sans stepped half in front of me bringing Grillby's attention off of me and onto him. "We are just here to get some Chocho. It was too cold out for these two." Sans said gesturing to Mettaton and me. "Oh ok. Well odd order but yeah I still have some laying around. How many would that be?" Grillby said after a minute of watching me, possably to see how red of my face was. Which felt like it was warming up from being inside instead of out in the cold.

"Four Grillbs and uh try to make them quick so we can head out. Got a whole day planned with these two." Sans said but I shook my head, knowing for a fact that what he said can be misinturpted. "Oh? A whole day? My Sans, trying to get a into bed with the famous siblings? A bit surprised that you would go for a foursome with your brother though. But hey whatever gets ya off." Grillby said with a wink before leaving through a door, leading to I think a kitchen.

"Wait no Grillb it's not...like that..." Sans said as Grillby walked away. "You tried." I simply said to him as I watch the door Grillby walked through. I got a nervous feeling in my gut that something was going to happen. Either the chocho maybe drugged or not because I couldn't see what was going on. ' _No...This place is a buisness where people can easily find one another to get laid since most from what Alphys said are more sex crazied. I doubt Grillby will allow something like that happen in his place but I can't shake the feeling._ ' I thought, not paying attention to someone coming up behind me.

"Hey suger~ Surprised to see you back in Snowdin, even more so to find you here, when you said you weren't looking for a compaion." The person said as the stroked me behind the neck making me tense up. I turn and see the inn keeper leaning close to me with an amused look on her face. "I'm just here to get out of the cold. Get some hot chocho to warm up." I said, pressing myself against the bar to keep distance between us. I was getting ready to get Sans's and the other's attention if I get too uncomfortable with this.

"Oh sweetie. You could have came back to the inn to warm up. Even more so with me in your arms in bed perhaps?" She stepped closer to me, leaving only about an almost half an arms length away. I reached over with my left hand to Sans in case she came closer to me. "No thank you. As I said I'm just here to get warm for a bit no need to for your offer." I said as I heard Grillby come back. "Alright, you four that would be 6 gold I guess. No one has really ordered chocho before so I have no set price."

I turned to him as I grabbed my chocho and ran out of the place with it just to get away from the inn keeper. I ran through the crowd, pushing people out of my way as I reached the door. I ran out the door to the snow, heading a few feet away before I stopped, feeling like I was having a panic attack as my breaths showed up a white puffs of air.

I lifted the chocho up to my lips and basiclly chugged it, letting the heat of the drink burn my throut, the parts of my lips that can still feel and my tongue. "Woah there, burning yourself much." I take a breath, lowering my drink as I turn to my brother, Sans and Papyrus coming out of the bar behind me.

"Surprised us back there when you suddenly took off running. Mind explaning?" Sans asked in a way one would when treading lightly on eggshells. "I just abit uncomfortable in there. Ran into the inn keeper and well I just had to leave. Sorry." I said abit ashamed for running out of the place like I did. "Don't be. This place isn't everyone's cup of tea. Anyway, how's about we take our chocho and head to Waterfall eh?" Sans asked and I remember the place he is talking about.

Warm place, perfect temps with water to play in, if you had the time and not being chased. "That sounds like a plan. Change in sencery is good and weather. A better way of getting out of the cold." Mettaton said and I nodded. "Then let us be off, our dear dates to Waterfall!" Pupyrus said as he lead the way to the area, with all of us drinking our chocho and me drinking what was left of mine at a slower pace.


End file.
